To teach a wizard
by bfcat
Summary: (Used to be A title would be grand I need title suggestions) All of the Reikai Tantei get a mission, stop the revolt in the Makai, which is being led by wizards. Crappy summary, just read! It's much better than it sounds!
1. The mission brief

Disclaimer: Aren't disclaimers fun?……..if anyone answers "yes" you have _major _problems. Lol, anyways, I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, so, to all Lawyers, you can't sue!!! *Sticks out tongue* Nyeh, and this goes for ALL chapters!!!!!!!!!

A/N: I've had this idea floating aimlessly around in my head for months now, and, I guess I might as well write it, so, here it is. Tell me what you think! 

            "……..Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to go _teach_ at some _ningen school_?" Hiei calmly asked Koenma. The toddler nodded. Hiei just calmly nodded, much to the surprise of Botan and the rest of the Rekai Tantei, "Alright then, but, Koenma I have one question." Koenma just looked curiously at him.

            "What?" 

            "…….WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN THAT OBVIOUSLY _EMPTY_ HEAD OF YOURS TO ACTUALLY _THINK_ I'LL _AGREE_ TO _THIS_?!" He demanded. 

            "Now, now, Hiei, I'm sure Koenma has a reasonably good answer, right?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded.

            "Hiei, with the revolt led by that ningen, we don't have much of a choice but to send _you_! The reason is simple too, you're the only one with enough trust from me, astounding fighting capabilities, and useful connections in Makai that is able to……pretend to know Divination." He quickly mumbled the last part.

            "……..Divi-what?" Yusuke asked. 

            "It's the art of……becoming a seer, so to speak. It's usually taught by a seer and is the subject of teaching people what happens when certain planets align, reading crystal balls, palm readings, tea leave readings, reading or predicting the future, and……..reading prophecies that certain _other_ gods make up." Koenma explained. Hiei's eyebrow began to twitch while Yusuke and Kuwabara started to hysterically laugh.

            "_Tea leaves?! Palm readings?! CRYSTAL BALLS_?! Ah HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!! That's the kinda' _bullshit _all those _old ladies_ use to cheat _stupid _people out of their money, by claiming they can 'read their future'!!" Yusuke snickered.

            "Yeah, and the _shrimp's_ gonna' _actually_ teach it!!" 

            "What kind of ningen school teaches this Divination?! And why the hell am I the best choice?! Kurama acts more 'mysterious' then me, and he can pull of all this faking to know what Divination is thing, and he probably won't try to kill the little ningen brats if they get annoying!" Hiei pointed out, ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara.

            "Oh it's simple Hiei, you were chosen because of the Jagan, I mean, sure you can't read crystal balls, or tea leaves, or….palms, but, you do understand planet alignments, the jagan can see the future, the present, telepathy, and you can read minds to some extent, am I right? So, you can somehow……teach these students how to do the stuff you do with the Jagan." Botan explained, 

            "You never answered my first question, and why are _they_" Hiei said as he glared pointedly at the grinning Kurama and laughing guffawing Yusuke and Kuwabara, "here if this mission briefing is all about me?! And how the hell am I supposed to teach how I do things with my _Jagan_ if they don't have any _Jagans_!?" 

            "You're going to be teaching at a………_wizarding _school, and, they have missions too, and part of theirs has to do with yours, and, I'm sure you can think of a way to teach them." Koenma uneasily informed Hiei. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped their brassy laughter and looked at Koenma like he stopped talking without his pacifier over his mouth.

            "Wizards? What do wizards have to do with this? I thought they stayed away from youkai." Kurama asked, while Yusuke and Kuwabara now gaped at the unsurprised Kurama.

            "Hn, Baka Kitsune, Wizards are the ones leading the revolt in the Makai, didn't you know? And how am I supposed to think of a way?!" 

            "……Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!!!! _Wizards?!_" Everyone except the Kuwabara eyed Yusuke strangely.

            "Of course, Yusuke, you should already know this. You were actually in the Makai while the wizards attacked, unlike the Kitsune." Hiei pointed out. 

            "But, but, I thought they were just a bunch of high B class demons that looked like people……wearing robes and waving sticks pretending they were wizards!" Yusuke defensively said.  He sweat dropped when he saw the cynical looks he was getting, "Well, I've never seen a god forsaken _wizard_ before, and I've been living in the Ningenkai my whole life growing up! Plus, I've never heard of them in the Reikai or Makai before wither, so can you blame me if I don't buy it?!" Yusuke asked. 

            "Yeah, I agree with Urameshi! I've never seen anybody with robes and a magical stick walking around!" Kuwabara exclaimed. 

            "Well, that's because they hide from people who don't know their magic. They believe it best the two societies be separated, they're both two different to not start a war with each other, and, they do live the Ningenkai, they just dress in normal clothes." Kurama explained.

            "Why don't they just cast some spell so we're peaceful and stuff?" Kuwabara asked. 

            "Because, they don't believe in forcing things upon others, Kuwabara." Koenma drawled. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes.

            "Whatever, I'm not doing it," Hiei stated with a hint of finality in his voice. Koenma sighed as he watched Hiei about to leave.

            "Hiei, you've just reminded me, I have a note to you from Mukuro." He said. The fire Koorime(1) stopped at the door and glanced at Koenma with a scowl. He growled to himself and quickly walked up to Konma and snatched the said note. Then, he quickly read it while everyone except Koenma waited in eager anticipation to know what it says. 

            "………" Hiei snarled at Koenma as finished reading the note. 

            "What does it say?" Kurama asked as he curiously peered over Hiei's shoulder. Hiei held the note so that Kurama could read it easier.

            "………Kurama, read it out loud!!" Botan urged. The Youko gave a questioning look to Hiei who shrugged.

            "It says, 

            Dear Hiei,

            If you're reading this chances our you didn't agree to the baby's mission," Everyone snickered at that, including Hiei, except Koenma, who just glared at everyone, " So, I have only one thing to say to you, I, Mukuro, one of the three main rulers of the Makai _command _my heir, Hiei, to accept the brat of Rekai's, Koenma's, mission. You must now teach at this school for magical humans, I trust you enough to know you won't disobey my command.

                                                Sincerely,

                                                Mukuro  

            "……..Wow, Mukuro actually agreed, it must be one important magic school." Yusuke said in awe. Hiei just growled again and turned to leave.

            "I can't believe I have to do this….." he muttered as he stalked off, the note in his hand now being engulfed by the black flames surrounding that same hand. 

            "…….So….uhh……what's our missions?" Kuwabara asked after a few moments of silence.

            "Oh, right, I need you all to……."

A/N: And the first chapter is out!! Tell me what ya'll think, please!! (In other words, R&R, please!!) Ü

            (1) I know a koorime is an ice maiden, but, I refer to Hiei as the "Fire Koorime" since he is a Fire youkai and a Koorime. 

   ****


	2. explanations and Hiei's new teacher for ...

A/N: Wow, I got a surprising amount of reviews for the chapter. *Grins* Glad ya'll like it, and, for any Kuwabara fans out there, his will be in it! He will play a part in this story, because I noticed in most YYH x HP stories he's always said to be to stupid and he's out. Though, I'm not a big Kuwabara fan, I think the guy deserves break, and I like including all the characters in my stories, no matter how little I like them, I always try and give them some kind of a part. Ü Oh, and one other thing, if you haven't read the _Seen and Unforeseen_ chapter all the way to the end of Ootp, then this story will have a lot of spoilers for you, starting with this chapter. Sorry, but, if you don't mind being spoiled, or you've read the book, then, ENJOY!!!

            "…….So that's our _mission_, ok, that _sounds_ easy enough." Yusuke mused. Koenma nodded.

            "It is, but, don't let your guard down, that place had _high_ security, and we must strike at the _exact_ right time, if you all mess it up, you failed." Botan grimly reminded. 

            "So uhh…..what about Hiei? I mean, if he's gonna' be teaching at some school, shouldn't he know _some_ magic to do with one of those magical sticks?" Yusuke asked. 

            "I don't think I've ever heard a more _ridiculous_ description or name for a _wand_." A deep masculine voice chuckled. Everyone except Botan and Koenma whirled around to the entrance door, ready for a fight……only to be met by a grinning man no older than in his late 20's with short messy black and hair and black rimmed glasses. He wore a plain green robe with gold lines decorating the edges, and in his right hand, he held a wand, which seemed to be connected to a thin line of some kind of magical rope. 

            "……Uhh….." Kuwabara and Yusuke managed to get in out their shock while Kurama seemed to be studying the magical rope connected to the wand.

            "Ah, James, glad you could make it, but uhh……what's with the weird rope?" Koenma asked with a curious glance. James grin just got wider, 

            "Well, I remember you telling me I was to teach a short black haired demon, well, I literally ran _into_ him and upon seeing he matched the description, thought you wanted him to stay, so I cast a spell and tied him to the _unbreakable_ rope." He explained. 

            "……You _tied_ up the _shrimp_?! OOH!! I _gotta'_ see this!!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he peered past James and followed the rope with his eyes. Yusuke and Kurama followed closely, and saw a very disgruntled Hiei tangled up in a mass of rope, he scowled at them, as if daring them to see what he would do if they snicker or leered.

            "……Should I free him?" James uncertainly asked to Koenma as he noticed the Reikai Tantie's reactions. 

            "Well, I guess it would be wise, after all, Hiei is a hard one to get to cooperate, we had to make Mukuro make _hundreds_ of letters commanding him to all sorts of stuff just for this mission incase he chooses not to. So, I guess you all should _try_ to start on a good foot, right?" Botan pondered to himself. 

            "…….Oh, alright, umm….." he muttered the reverse spell and the roped disappeared, much to Kuwabara's dismay, and Hiei glowered his "friends". 

            "Thanks for _helping_ me out out of the ropes, you were a _great_ _deal _of _help_." He sarcastically muttered to them as he passed them.

            "Well, they guy _did_ say it was _unbreakable_." Yusuke defended, but was quickly silence by Hiei's death glare, "Never mind," Then, once Hiei went back into the office, he glared at the sheepish James.

            "And ningen, don't _ever_ do that again!" he threateningly growled at him. 

            "Hiei, James here is the one who will teach you the basics of doing magic with a wand, you have 2 weeks and 4 days to get it down, then, we give you 3 days to get the things you need, during that time, I'll be working on getting _you_ the job." Hiei gave him a disbelieving look.

            "You mean, you're _forcing me_ to do this, and the job isn't even _guaranteed_ to be _mine_?!" Hiei exclaimed. Koenma nodded.

            "Yep, but, I assure you, you'll get the job." Koenma assured him, but, this got Kurama thinking.

            "……Does this school have the same kind of holidays and breaks like a normal school?" Kurama asked. Botan shrugged, it was her turn to answer some questions.

            "Kinda' they have Christmas breaks, Halloween breaks, and the Summer breaks, (I don't remember if they have fall or Spring,) but they don't have anything else, except Valentines day, but, that's all. And they do have the same school schedules though," 

            "……I see, so the breaks are simultaneous?"

            "Yeah…."

            "Then, it's the _middle_ of the school year there, how is Hiei to get a teaching job there now for _this_ year?" Kurama asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for either Koenma or Botan to answer.

            "Well…." Botan hesitantly began, "A woman named Umbridge will be firing the current Divination teacher, and the Headmaster or principle, Dumbledore, will be appointing the new Divinatio teacher, in exactly 3 weeks from now, _that_ Hiei, is where _you_ come in." Botan explained, "While you're learning the basics, which should be enough to convince Umbridge you are certified, for she will be watching for _any_ excuse to _fire_ you Hiei, and we _can not_ allow that, the Reikai, Makai, and some people who know what's going in the Ningenkai will be working behind the scenes to make sure Dumbledore picks _you_, now, Hiei, you must _hide_ the fact you're a demon, and it will not be easy, the people there are…..highly _observative_, _including_ the students, so, on top of making sure you convince Umbridge you're perfect and she finds **_nothing_**" and she stressed the word nothing, "_wrong_ on your teaching skills and  _proof_ or _suspicion_  that you're a _fraud_, you must keep everything behind tabs, so, we'll be making up a past for you, and we'll tell you what it is once we think it up. Then, well, the rest of the mission will go on." Botan lamely finished.   
  


            "……But how am I supposed to teach those kids if I don't know what to teach?! 'Teach them the things you do with the _Jagan_' you say, but _how_?! I need the _Jagan_ to do those things, and none of them have any _Jagans_ on them!!" Hiei growled. 

            "Well, I have faith you can think up a way, Hiei. Just think of a way that makes it seem you need more than a semester or two, you can do it, besides, I'm sure James can help, right James?" James got a sheepish look,

            "Actually, the only thing I know about Divination is people have different view points of what it is, so, you don't need to do the Tea leaves or anything like that, you can make up your own style." He suggested with a shrug, "I'm pretty sure no one in that class really listens enough in that class to know whether what your doing is legit or not. They'll probably be sleeping through the whole thing anyway!" 

            "Huh, my kind of class!" Yusuke said with a grin. Then, Koenma cleared his throat.

            "Actually, some of things have to be legit, because, they have exams, these tests called OWLS that determine what classes the students will be doing next year, and another batch of tests called NEWTS which will determine what they will being doing in their future." Koenma added. 

            "…….Fine, I think of a way….._somehow_, now then, when am I to start my learning?" he asked with a disdainful glance to James.

            "Once we get you your _wand_ of course!…….but I can't go with you while you're getting it, my death was kinda'………famous." Everyone except the Koenma and Botan gave him "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" looks, but didn't ask. 

            "So why is the revolt happening in the first place?" Kuwabara asked. 

            "No one knows, they just stampeded into the Makai waving their wands around like they own the place, will you believe they actually destroyed Jin and Touya's territory. Kuwabara gawked at Yusuke like he was joking while Kurama seemed surprised by this.

            "That strong? I know for a fact Touya and Jin have become stronger because it's just the two of them now." 

            "But it's true, they managed to make it to Mukuro's castle, that's how we managed to prepare for the inevitable attack." Hiei explained.

            "Yeah, Puu was the one who warned me, and at the time, Yomi was with me, we were having a meeting so, he raced back to his territory to prepare too." Yusuke said. 

            "…….Well then, I guess you all had better get to Daigon Alley! And go buy your wands, I'm sure you All _can_ find the shop on your own!" 

            "_What_ alley?" Yusuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "Maybe it would be easier if you just did some disguise spell." Koenma muttered. James nodded in agreement.

            "Agreed." James muttered.

A/N: And so ends this chapter. What are the other missions? How will Hiei think of a way to not get fired by umbridge? How will James keep Hiei from trying to kill him while he tried to teach Hiei the basics? Well……..you're just gonna' have to wait, ne? (and don't worry, I will be changing some things around that happened in ootp, for I will have to, things are different now. ^_~) R&R!!               


	3. Daigon Alley and the dangerous wands

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy….(Look at profile top see why, I'm to lazy to write it…-_-;;) Anyways, as a sorry excuse of showing I'm sorry, I'm gonna make this chapter longer…..than usual….for me anyways. So, enjoy!!!

            A small group of guys walked in silence through the normal hustle and bustle in the streets of London. 

            "……I don't see any wizards yet." Yusuke muttered as he looked around, half expecting to see a group of people with pointy hats chanting and cursing some guy to hell or something. Hiei rolled his eyes as he saw Yusuke's thoughts.

            "They're not cult members, Yusuke." Yusuke sweat dropped while Hiei rolled his eyes, "Baka." He muttered under his breath. James just shot them an amused glance, his hair was now long and blond, glasses gone plain jeans and a navy blue shirt replaced his robes. He, and everyone except Hiei and Yusuke, had no clue what Hiei was talking about. (It was in Yusuke's thoughts, how would they know?) 

            "Hey, where are we going anyways? Aren't we supposed to be going to some alley?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around for some clue as to where James was casually leading them. 

            "Is Daigon Alley some kind of code name?" Kurama curiously asked. James just shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.

            "No, just trust me, we're almost there, and, don't call me by my name once we get there, alright?" they nodded, "Good. Now then, let's see if I remember correctly…." James muttered as stopped and looked around, "I sure hope they didn't tear down the building, the wall, or even worse, both…" 

            "…..Wall? Building?….Oi, are you lost?!" Yusuke demanded. James shrugged.

            "…..Kinda…but no need to worry!" he hastily assured them upon seeing their looks of disbelief, "I remember the basics……Damn, London's changed a lot." 

            "……..and to think, this guy's supposed to teach the shrimp later too." Kuwabara muttered, "The shrimp's gonna' kill him by the first training, I can tell." Hiei just let out an annoyed glare be fore muttering, "you would" with a slight sneer, turning his attention to James, trying to ignore Kuwabara's sudden fury, and to not look at his new set of clothes. Koenma had told Hiei his cloak would look to suspicious to people, and to evil to wizards, so, he was forced to wear a black shirt with a big goofy smile plastered on the middle of the shirt with dull black pants on.  

            "Don't you remember anything else other than 'the basics'?" James shook his head.

            "I've been dead for 16 years now, give me a brake!…..Ah! Now I remember! This way if you please!" James suddenly exclaimed as if a light switch was suddenly flicked to "on" and he knew everything……so to speak. The Rekai tantei just sighed, starting to doubt James knew what he was doing, and stopped at an old building.

            "…..A building…….an alley in a building?" Kurama mused to himself as he studied the building. James shook his head, a mischievous glitter in his eyes.

            "Nope," he said as he opened the door, "but close," and walked in, followed by everyone else, "Oh, and you will see wizards now, Yusuke."  

            Mundugus Flether was not in a good mood. Molly had kicked him out of Grimmaulds place…..again just because he brought some "friends" with him. Ok, sure they tried to steal everything in sight….and sure he was trying to hide them from the authorities, but is it wrong to help out friends in need…..even if they did stun a few ministry workers and burnt down some muggle houses…. 

            "Apparently it is to Molly," he grumbled under his breath before he downed another small glass of beer. 

            "This way, and ignore the drunks." He heard an eerily familiar voice say.

            "….James?" he muttered as he turned around, only to be met with a long blond haired man leading a peculiar group of…what he assumed were foreigners, through the bar and out the back.

            ~…..To Daigon alley, probably,~ he thought to himself. ~James? Bah, what was I thinking?…..the beer must me getting to me….~ Mundugus thought to himself as he shook his head and stood up. He had bitter smile on his face as he left for his next mission. He dropped a few knuts on the counter before he left, back to Gimmaulds place. Molly never really did kick him out for long……

            James sighed to himself as they left the bar. 

            "What's wrong?" Hiei asked as he caught James "silent" sigh of relief. He just looked up in surprise.

            "Huh? Oh, I just saw someone from my past, that's all." He laughed sheepishly, "he was watching us for a few seconds, I thought he might've saw through the disguise." 

            "Whatever, why did you lead us to a field…with a wall and a trashcan?" Yusuke asked as he gestured to the said trashcans and walls. 

            "Well, like I said, Kurama was close with his guess." He walked to the wall, his wand out, "You see, this is the doorway to Daigon Alley, the place for all your wizardly needs." James explained as he let his hover around the wall, as if trying to find a certain brick. Then, he stopped, and tapped the brick three times. Slowly, the wall formed a gap, which only grew larger….larger….and larger until it finally opened a medium sized gateway to a town buzzing with activity…and wizards. 

            "…..whoa…" Kuwabara managed to gasp as he looked on with large round eyes. 

            "Come on, come on, you all look weird. Standing there and gaping, c'mon!" James said, snapping the gang out of their small stupor.

            "Whatever, where do I buy a wand?" Hiei asked as he looked around. His face trying to conceal his overwhelming curiosity for this strange place called "Daigon Alley". 

            "And why is everyone surrounding that little shop there?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the small Quidditch shop. A small group of wizards of about 10-15 people were eagerly surrounding the front of the building. Each one of them whispering about "how their son would like that," or "it compares to the Firebolt!" . James just shrugged.

            "That? It's a Quidditch shop, probably a new broom or something, now then, Ollivanders. It should just be a bit ahead from here." James said as he looked around,  trying to get his bearings back while savoring these short brief moments of life. 

            "Ollivanders?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Wand shop," James simply said as he looked around. Hiei scowled, James kinda' forgot to answer his question, even though now it is answered, while the other three detectives exchanged glances before shrugging, weird name for a wand shop. 

            "So uh….what exactly is Quidditch? Those people….er…..wizards seemed pretty damn excited about it, and they looked like they were in their forties or something, not people our age or younger." Yusuke asked. Once again, James just shrugged.

            "It's a complicated sport, but very fun. It's a sport you play on a broomstick, very popular. You see should see the professionals, top notch teams, all of them." James explained with a casual air about him. 

            "……150,000 flavors of sweet snow?" Hiei asked in slight surprise, "Why do wizards have more sweet snow flavors than….non magical ningens?" James just shot Hiei a confused look.

            Sweet snow is how Hiei refers to ice cream," Kurama explained. 

            "Oh, well, I guess it's because us Wizards are more adventourous than muggles!" he said with a grin, "I know muggles don't have booger flavor….or snot flavor…..or mushroom flavor!" 

            "……I'm sorry I asked…" Hiei muttered with a disgusted look on his face.

            "Is that how people here refer to non-magical people as, Muggles?" Kurama asked. James nodded.

            "Yes, but," his expression darkened, "there are some who believe that only full blooded wizards should be around, so, they refer to them, and fellow wizards who have muggles somewhere in their family line, mud-bloods. It's a nasty way to refer to them." Yusuke just got a slightly bemused look on his face.

            "So, when Hiei gets there, could he be considered a 'mudblood'?" James shook his head.

            "No, he's just a demon." The dead wizard just flashed Hiei a grin while the said demon just rolled his eyes. Like he cared.(= sarcasm sarcasm=) James suddenly stopped in the middle of the walkway and looked around.

            "Ah, there we are, Ollivanders!" James said with a big smile slapped on his face as he gestured to the old shop. Hiei looked at the shop, un-amazed.

            "I was expecting something more….."

            "Extravagant?" Kuwabara filled in.

            "Yeah…" Yusuke nodded. 

            "It may not look like much, but this shop is the best place in London to get a wand!" James stated as he walked. The small group waited for someone to help them, the Rekai tantei half expecting to see some guy glide in on a broomstick with a bunch of demons behind him trying to kill him. After all, with their luck, the sky's the limit!(Corny…..) 

            "Costumers? Now that's strange, the school year has already started. Hmm……I take it you all somehow detstroyed your wand?" an elderly man came out of the shadows, a pleasant smile on his smile.

            "Yes, it seems my friend here is quite clumsy, could you please give him a wand, Ollivander?" James asked. Hiei scowled at the excuse while Kuwabara snickered. He loved that excuse. Ollivander nodded and immediately grabbed Hiei arm, stretched it out, and measured it.

            "Mm hmm….I see….ok, let me get my boxes here, just a minute please!" and with that, the shop keeper quickly scuttled away, towards a room filled with lits and lots of….boxes.

            "…..So now Hiei just picks the wand that looks cool and he's done?" Kurama asked. James shook his head.

            "Oh no no no no! It's much more complicated than that, Hiei must find the wand that matches him! So, he must try different wands until he finds the one that suits him." James explained. 

            "……Wow, that was the corniest thing I've heard…" Yusuke muttered. 

            "Ahh..ahh….!! Try this, try this!" Ollivander exclaimed as he came back with a mountain of boxes in his arms. Carefully, he laid them down and opened the one on the top. Handling the wand like it was a piece of gold that could break any moment, he gave it to Hiei. The short demon just eyed the wand curiously, what the hell was he supposed to do with it? "Come on now, don't be shy, just wave it around!" he encouraged. Hiei slowly waved the wand around, unsure if he was doing it right. 

            "Holy shit! What the hell?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as a fire ball suddenly erupted from the tip of the wand. It crashed into the pile of old dusty books, but ollivander didn't seem to mind a bit.

            "I see, I see, no, this is not the one for you. Try this," ollivander said as he carelessly through the first behind him and carefully handed him the second one.

            "I have a feeling dragon hair might suit you better than unicorn!" Hiei just went ahead and waved it. 

            "DIVE FOR COVER!!!" James yelled as shards of ice came spewing out of the wands tip. So much ice, it would've made Touya slightly impressed, but only slightly. 

             "Perhaps Dragons do not seem to suit you either…." Ollivander said he carelessly threw that one behind him too.

            "Yes, I must say that was quite a surprise.." Kurama murmured. After all, Hiei was the great jaganshi, tamer of the legendary black dragon. 

            "Hmm..hmm….Let us try this one…." He said as he threw over some of the other boxes on top, until he came over to a highly decorated box, "Let's try this, I can almost hear this one screaming your name." They all just shot James looks that said, "Does this guy know what he's doing?" before turning their attention back to Hiei, who was now holding another wand. Hiei, held it awhile, contemplating something, before letting out an evil grin and turning to Kuwabara. He waved the wand, while Kuwabara just paled and squeezed his eyes shut, half expecting to see his life flash before his eyes as he died. 

            "Ah yes! That wand suits you perfectly!!" Ollivander exclaimed. Kuwabara slowly opened his eyes, before his shoulders slumped down in relief. Hiei's wand wasn't spewing ice shards or launching killer fireballs, it was just pouring sparks out of the tip. Harmless sparks. James quickly went to pay the wand. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw the price.

            "What the hell is that wand made of?!" James demanded. Ollivander shrugged.

            "The body of the wand is made of fine sturdy oak wood,"

            "And the hair?" 

            "It was made of demon's hair. A legendary demon at that, a said to be beautiful species called 'Koorimes', very rare," Hiei, who was examining the hair, nearly yanked it out of the wand when his hand jerked backward and his body stiffened.

            "…..Koorime…..?" he asked. Ollivander nodded, and went on explaining.

            "Yes, and it's clamped, not tied, down by the bone of a hungarien dragon. It's a very rare, beautiful, and expensive wand. A masterpiece at it's best," James nodded and payed for it from the ridiculous amount of money Koenma had given them, "You can never be to careful when it comes to shopping!" he had said as he gave them the money. As they left the store, Hiei was still tense, examining the wand in a new light. James didn't have a clue why.

            "Why did you react about the whole Koorime thing the way you did?" he asked as they walked back towards the entrance to Daigon Alley.

            "….I am the Forbbiden child, back home." He cryptically said.

            "…..What?"

            "I am half Koorime, my other half…my dominant half, is fire youkai, their rival. I was a cursed child to them, banned to ever return again, shunned by my people for one reason, my heritage. Nothing more, nothing less." Hiei explained. James gave him a sympathetic look.

            "….I see…" 

A/N: Plot development is kinda' slow, I know!! But don't worry, things are gonna speed up next chapter! Oh yeah, and before I forget, I got some comments for me reviewers!(Call it a new tradition,)

Saiouri17: Glad you like it. I always have sucked at summaries. ^_^;; 

Darkness Flame youkai: I don't think Hiei's aloud to use his jagan to control people. Isn't he still under his charges? Ah well, I already have something planned up, *evil cackle* Umbridge won't know what hit her…. Thanks for the review!

Lilobgirl: whoa, caps lock. *grins* your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated! Whoo!!

Boxer girl: Sorry, I don't think I'm gonna' put any original characters in this fic, but I'm glad you like it so much, and thanks for the suggestion!

Blade01: Yey, you like it! *Sobs* I'm trying to be original here for every comment, even if it doen't make the slightest bit of sense(Like now!)!!….(People stare at me like I'm crazy) Don't look at me like that damnit!…..lol, sorry, I'm weird. Anyways, like I said, I'm happy you like it! 

 Shirohono'o: Whoa…..it came out as a link…..I gotta' copy and paste more these days. ^_^;; Anyways, I'm glad ya' like it!!(Haven't already said that?……so much for original…*grumble grumble*) You have a pretty good HP x YYH story going on yourself! Anywho, to everyone, thanks for the reviews, keep em' coming!!! Please!! 

;_; (= My idea of puppy dog eyes)         


	4. Dumbledore's request

A/N:Damn…summer…..homework!! Can't update fast anymore, and my computer crashing every five minutes isn't helping either,*grumble grumble* ¬.¬ Ahem, aaanyways, I've decided to update! Whoooooo! Ok, anyways, enjoy! And one more thing, this is my most reviewed story, seriously, I never had 14 reviews for a 3 chapter story, I'M SO GOD DAMNED HAPPY!!!*Sobs* You can imagine, this is great inspiration, THANKS!!!! Now then, the next chapter!

            "Headmaster! I can git Firenze ta' teach in Trewalney's place for when Umbridge will try to fire her!!" Hagrid exclaimed as he ran up to Dumbledore with a slightly troubled expression on his face. 

            "Ah, Hagrid, that's great to hear, but, do you have something else to tell me?" he kindly asked with that twinkle in his eyes that said he knew Hagrid wasn't telling everything. The half giant just nervously shuffled his feet before adding,

            "If Firenze ends up teachin' 'ere, well, the other centaurs ain't gonna' like it, and we'll proba'ly lose our peace with the centaurs." Hagrid explained. Dumbledore nodded,

            "I see, well….I do have another applicant here," he said with an uncertain look on his face.

            "Wha's wrong with the other applicant?" 

            "Well, it seems there isn't much on him. The file said he name is Rugredo ishnagaj(Does Ishnagaj sound Indian? It does to me, I just spelt Jaganshi backwards….I pride myself with weird names,) No teaching experience, and he hasn't proven himself to be a real seer or a fraud either. I can't be sure if Umbridge will find anything wrong and fire him. We need the best protection for Harry and the student body that we can get as well, there's no telling when Voldemort will strike," Hagrid flinched at the dark wizard's name, but agreed with Dumbledore, it would be a risk with either candidate, "Well, I suppose I shall meet with this Ishnagaj and Firenze before I decide," the old wizard said with a soft sigh as he left for his office.

            "Not bad, you're getting better, Hiei! We've already mastered the basics, well, except lumos, but, well, I'm sure your fire demon traits can make that up with fire to spare." James said with a small laugh at his joke. Hiei just grunted and waved his wand, while muttering the spell, lifting the chair in front of him up into the air. Then he proceeded to make the chair slam into James.

            "Shut up, James," Hiei muttered. James just grimaced in pain and slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his now sore head.

            "….ow…" before James could complain to Hiei, Botan walked into the small training room, and stopped when she saw the splinters of wood, that were once a chair, spread around the still grimacing James.

            "Should I leave?" she nervously asked, afraid something might hit her or something. Hiei shook his head, a bored look on his face while James stumbled to his feet, slightly dizzy.

            "No, no, everything's…….fine…..once this room stops spinning…..give me a minute…" Hiei just rolled his eyes and turned to Botan.

            "What do you want?" he asked, ignoring the loud yelp from James as he toppled over. 

            "Oh, right, The headmaster of the school has requested to see you, so you need to get to the portkey tommorow….." Hiei got arched his eyebrows in question while Botan shrugged in response. Then, the two turned to James.

"A portkey is a teleport thing that looks like an everyday muggle item like a boot or something. Wow, Botan, when did you grow an extra head? It really doesn't suit you….," Botan grinned in thanks, a giant sweat drop on the back of her head, before she went back to explaining.   

"This will be the time to test what you've learned Hiei, everything is riding on this, please don't mess up!" Botan pleaded. Hiei nodded.

            "Aah(sloppy way of saying yes, "Hai" is more formal) Botan, I won't mess up. I believe I've learned enough ningen magic to suffice for this mission." He said. 

            "Good, and before I forget, you're a low class wizard, you don't have a high status in the wizarding world, and you keep to yourself, but you have the powers of a seer, in the letter we sent to the headmaster, we said you can do all the things you can actually do with the jagan. And your name is Ishnagaj, Rugredo!" Botan informed him, "And you're from Japan as well, try not to ask to much questions, and, don't hurt the students….or teachers, alright?" she asked. Hiei eyebrow just twitched,

            "_Ishnagaj Rugredo_?! Why can't I have my _real_ name?! And what the _hell _kind of name is _Ishnagaj, Rugredo_?!" Hiei demanded. 

            "Well, we can't use your real name, if demons who sided with the enemy hear your name while they attack the school, your cover is basically as good as blown. And you never really have had a last name. So, we made up the name Rugredo and spelt Jaganshi backwards, it works for a name, and people won't be suspicious." Hiei growled.

            "This is so gay…" he grumbled as he left, leaving a relieved Botan and a still dizzy James behind in the small training room. 

            "Botan's head on the left, where's the portkey located?" James asked, a completely serious tone in his voice. 

            "……It's at a small alleyway between two wizarding shops in Daigon Alley." Botan answered. James got a slightly confues look on his face.

            "Aah, but, didn't I say for the head on the left to answer? Not both of em! Bloody right head…." he muttered. Botan sweat dropped, again, before leaving the room, intent on getting a dead doctor to look at James. 

            Hiei had decided to spend his last night of what peace he had left in the Makai, with mukuro and Shigure,(I know Shigure was killed, but, I think, if mukuro revived Hiei, she should've revived Shigure, so, in my story, Shigure's alive!!!)

            "Shigure, if something should happen to me, and Hiei must still complete his mission, we both think it best if you take care of things." Mukuro solemnly announced as the three walked the now quiet halls of the castle. Shigure stopped dead in his tracks and stared Hiei and Mukuro in disbelief.

            "….You're joking, right? After all, how do you know I just won't try to take over or something?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them. The two shrugged.

            "We don't, but you're the closest and most capable person we can trust, after all Yomi, and Yusuke will be to busy, as well as the rest of the Rekai tantei, and I don't think the humans can't handle it." Mukuro explained, "Besides, we trust you, don't misplace our trust, Shigure." She said with an unspoken promise of severe pain and death if he was to try and betray them. The demonic surgeon sighed, a slight smile on his face.

            "Hai, hai, anything for you two." He said. Hiei smirked back at Shigure while Mukuro looked to the stars, a serene look on her face. Ah Yes, peace was good, while it lasts. Always take advantage of it, always enjoy it to the bitter end. 

A/N:Whooo!! I know I skipped showing Hiei's training, but I decided to a do a bunch of flashbacks and such. ^_^ You won't be disappointed…..I hope. And now, to see the reviews!

            Dragon of the rose: Ah yes, someone's tried to think of a title, but no idea. Oh well, at least you tried!(there's a hint there peoples.) 

            Confused: Original SN. Aww…..poor Yusuke. Lol. And I know I kind of left Kurama out of the last chapter, but I tried to put him in as much as I could!!! HONEST!!!

            Lcampbell947: I'd really hate to have to memorize you SN. Lol. Why do you feel sorry for the HP gang? Hiei's only a short tempered fire demon who likes to use violence!…..Nevermind, I see your point…. 

            Dark moonchild:……whoa…..long. Like I said earlier,atleast I think I said it, I don't think I'll be putting any original characters except for a few evil demons, other than that, I really don't think so. But, you do have a good character design, make up a fanfic with her, it'd be great! 

            Lilobgirl: I posted, now then, more capslock!!!!

            Blade01: I'm insane!?…….Gee, a lot of people say that these days. I wonder if it's just me….So, then, my life is spared? *hopeful look* Dude, I have a semi-devoted reader!!! Now, I need a fully devoted……anybody need a job? I'll pay ya'! With bags of appreciation, I don't have much money….unless you accept pennies…..a day. I'm rambling, so, R&R everyone!!! Constructive criticism is cool too!!! And no criticism at all is even cool_er_!!  


	5. Interview

A/N: Hey all! Glad I got reviews! Whooo! And, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been updating my other stories, then, one of the files connected to my E-mail became corrupted, and I had to fix that by finding a website that would let me re-install my E-mail. I ended up having to re-install my whole Internet! After that, my UPS decided to fall over and die, so my computer and the monitor wouldn't turn on. I had to go get ANOTHER UPS and re-connect everything. *sigh* I hate my computer… Not to mention I have mountains of long time projects to do. Damn Adv Civics, damn Adv language arts, damn you for your ridiculous amount of projects (And language arts doesn't even do many writings!!! O_O that's the only long-term project I like!! Damn damn damn damn damn).… Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'll try to make it longer than usual (for me anyways) as a SORRY for not updating in a while!! Ü

**Blah or "Blah" **= Flashbacks

_Blah_=more expression. You know, it's…more pronounced…and stuff.

_'blah'_= the thoughts

"blah"= if you don't know what this stands for, why the hell are you reading this? And how do you understand this story…if you do?

"So, Hiei's supposed to touch the pole, and he gets transported to that Hogwarts school?" Kuwabata asked in disbelief. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, Kuwabara, Koenma's only explained this to us, how many times?" he drawled. Kuwabara glared at him while Kurama politely intervened.

            "Actually, Yusuke, Koenma hasn't told us anything at all…..except our mission that is. Botan is the one who had explained this to us." Yusuke glared at him and grumbled, "shut up" while Kuwabara just snickered at him. 

            "Alright guys, let's wish Hiei luck! His new mission is going to begin in a few minutes!" Botan cheerfully announced. 

            "Don't screw up!" Yusuke cheerfully "encouraged".

            "Yeah, Shrimp!" Kuwabara backed up.

            "…Good luck, Hiei-san!" Yukina kindly said as she gave him a polite bow. Botan just smile her usual goofy smile and added, "Don't forget to take out those contacts before you fall asleep, and to keep them moist!!"  while Shizuru gave him a small nod of encouragement, a small sweat drop clinging to the back of her head from Botan's helpful reminder.

            "You know we're here when you need us.." Kurama stated. Hiei calmly nodded, not really caring about the good lucks and goodbyes. 

            "Succeed in this mission, Hiei. On the honor of the Makai, and my territory." Mukuro sternly commanded. Hiei bowed to her, showing he understood.

            "Hai," he said. All eyes turned to Shigure, who just shrugged and jerked his thumb towards Mukuro's direction.

            "What she said….and….don't die..or fail." Shigure uncertainly said. The male koorime just snorted. 

            "Alright, Shigure," he drawled. Then, he turned to the pole, stationed in a dimly lit alley between the Quidditch shop, and some deserted building that had "FOR SELL" engraved on the windows. Slowly, he gripped his wand, carefully hid his youki, and touched the pole. Then, in what seemed like a split second, he was gone. Everyone stood there, looking at the pole. A grim expression shown on each of their faces as they stood their in silence, hidden from he crowds of wizards who didn't give the dimly lit alley a second glance. It seems now things are going underway, now, the mission started. (this would be a good ending!! -_-;;)

            "Sirius, I appreciate you letting us use your house for us to…interview our  other candidate for the teacher position….as well as letting us use it for….other things." Dumbledore said. Sirius just gave him a cocky grin.

            "I'm glad to do whatever what I can for Harry and the war against…HIM, Dumbledore." He respectfully replied. Hagrid had to ask firenze in private in the woods, so as not to get the other centaurs angry for no reason, "Ehh…..if you don't mind me asking," the ex-convict uncertainly trailed off, unsure if he should ask this, but he continued with his question when Dumbledore nodded in OK, "Well, do you think the Firenze guy will be good?" 

            "Yes and no." he answered, "Firenze's people will tolerate Firenze working with people, and if we choose him, our small alliance ship with the centaurs will be gone, but, he will make a good teacher, I have no doubt about that." He gravely said, "But, we had best hope this ihsnagaj will do." Sirius sighed and turned to the old hiking boot in the center of the floor, "You had best hide, Sirius, he should be here soon." He nodded and quickly transformed in the burly shaggy black dog, and waited for Hiei to come. 

            As he barely touched the pole, he felt his body being jerked and roughly tugged towards an unknown destination in blinding speed. Fast than even he, with his unbelievable speed, was used to. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped _faster_ than a blink of an eye, and the next thing he knew, he stumble forward from the "trip" and suddenly found himself in the presence of an old man and a black dog. He was wearing a dark green robe with sparking gold stars spread about the robe. Beside him, stood the _amazingly_ large black dog. It's brown(?) eyes regarding him warily. Quickly getting out of his dazed stupor, Hiei stood up straight, and regarded the two presences uneasily. 

            "I take it you're Dumbledore, right?" he coldly asked. The dog hunched his back and growled menacingly at him, showing his fangs with their entire splendor. Dumbledore quickly petted the dog, to calm it down, and regarded Hiei with a kind smile. 

            "That's right, and I take it you're Rugredo Ishnagaj?" he asked. 

            "…..Hn…" he answered, "So, what do you want to see me for?" The dog just continued to glare at the small demon. It gave Hiei the uncanny feeling this dog was…..something else, but he quickly dismissed it. 

            "Tell me, why should I pick you for this job? For all I know, you are a fraud. Can you prove me wrong?" the elderly wizard asked. 

            "…..You fight against and evil wizard…..Voldemort is his name." Hiei said as his now blue eyes carefully regarded the wizard before him. Now Dumbledore was intrigued.

            "Oh? And can you actually tell Voldemort is back, or have you just been reading the papers of me being insane, and tried to be on my good side?" 

            "….some kid with a lightning scar on his forehead saw it, right? Yeah….he told you what happened….how some….other kid died by the Avada Kedavra spell…." His intense gaze fell of Dumbledore, and now to the dog. Not even bothering to note the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face. His jagan was just _screaming _something was off about that dog, and when his jagan started nagging about things, it was annoying as hell. He pursed his lips in concentration, a vague recollection of what James told him during one of their many training sessions coming to him. Could the dog…be a transformed human….a…trans-something….? but _If_ a person transformed, why pick a dog when you could be a fiercer animal?…Ah, what the hell….s'not he like he had _much _to lose.   "….The dog's not a dog." He stated as he coolly looked at Dumbledore. Hiei just couldn't resist the urge to smirk as he saw the dog from the corner of his eye almost _stumbled _back in shock, oh the power of feeling right. "…A human, I'm sure…but who are you?" his gaze turned to Dumbledore, who now wore a stoic expression on his face, "Would you like me to find out, or do you believe me?" he smugly asked. Now, even the "dog" was looking at Dumbledore, anxiously waiting for his answer. 

            "…..Yes, you could've easily guessed he was a transfigured wizard…who do you 'see' he is?" his old wise eyes looked imploringly, as if….he wanted Hiei to know? _'…..people don't want others to know who their spies are!….what the hell is he trying to pull? Huh, what a thick headed senile ningen he is. To still think I'm a fraud, I'll show him!'_ hiei thought to himself as he steadily met Dumbledore's imploring eyes with his own blue eyes, silently telling him, he accepted this little doozy of a "challenge".

            "….I see a man…." Hiei let out a snort, "not a very well kept man either." He narrowed his eyes at the dog, "You escaped from somewhere….a convict? Interesting…..in my mind's eye, you are a convict, you're appearance tells me that much….that and the fact you are in the form of a dog…..however…..your eyes tell a story of innocence…..how cliché." He said. This was getting a bit boring, "….You know, as a dog, you've just made your mind easier to read, you know. Not as complex, Sirius Black." He finished in a casual tone. After all, who said James ever told him about Sirius' "crimes"? This time, the dog did back away in shock. While Dumbledore just smiled.

            "You are indeed a true seer, I could tell that when you saw Voldmort, but, have you not of Harry Potter?….and did you already know that Sirius has been innocent all these years?" he curiously asked. Sirius just looked at him, still in a stupor of disbelief. This guy just figured him out, and he didn't even scream or freak out! Why? 

            "….No, I've never really looked into him. As for 'Harry Potter', I've never heard of him…..is there a reason I should have?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. _'James had better not have forgotten to tell me something important!'_

            "…You haven't heard of the boy who lived? The boy who was believed to defeated Voldemort once and for all? And, I take it you have not heard of Sirius' accusation? The one of him betraying Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter?" Hiei's eyes slightly widened in shock. _James Potter?! _

  **"…but I can't go with you while you're getting it, my death was kinda'………famous." **_"Come to think of it, Botan and Koenma where the only ones who seemed confused by what he said." _He thought to himself. They must've known…..why the hell didn't James tell him about all this?! It sounded pretty damn important to his ears, and if he wasn't mistaken, Voldemort  is the one leading the revolt! And his kid just _happened _to be the one who defeated him, and the one who was _supposed _to have killed him! And his this "dog guy" was his alleged murderer?! '_What the hell is going on?!' _before his mind could be out into further confusion, Dumbledore snapped him out of his thoughts. 

            "Are you ok? You seemed a bit….winded. Would you like some fresh air?" he suggested. Quickly composing himself together, he shook his head.

            "No," his voice was calm and steady, "Go on." 

            "From where? I finished." He replied. Hiei was a bit taken back by this, but kept it hidden. His earlier show of emotion was bad enough.

            "From where Sirius Black's accusation of murder crimes was first said."

            "..Well, they caught him after he chased the real killer, and was framed by him." He finished.  Hiei mentally rolled his eyes, _'THAT's all I missed?' _

            "Alright, whatever, do I have the job?" he rudely asked, cutting straight to the point. Dumbledore nodded.

            "yes, Yes, you have the job, but, do you think the students coul call you professer Rugredo? I think Ishnagaj is a bit long." 

            "….No, let them call me….professor….Shigure." 

            "Shirgure? Interesting name. Alright then, I suppose it's better than Ishnagaj. I shall send you an owl when I need you. Till then." Dumbledore politely shook hands with Hiei. Slowly, he walked to the boot, and lowered his hand to touch it, before one last little "dilemma" came to mind.

            "Before I go, I have a question." Dumbledore signaled for him to continue, "Does it matter how I teach my class?" he asked. 

            "no, as long as it works." Then he let out a low chuckle, "Honestly, we could have a fraud, and it would work!" he said. The jaganashi mentally growled in annoyance at this. 

            "Then what the hell was the whole point of trying to see if I was a fraud?!" he demanded. 

            "Well, it seems the ministry is afraid I'll brainwash the students to thinking they must fight a war."

            "But they do." 

            "…Yes, that may be true, but, the ministry doesn't believe me, and they don't want others to believe me either. So they sent a ministry worker to fill in the position of defence against the Dark arts teacher." He sighed, "unfortunately, she is also the ministy's way to spy on me and the school. She has put all teachers on probation, and, since our last professor was an overall fraud, well, the spy is quick to fire her. I'm afraid it is only a matter of time, so, that's why I'm scouting for real ones." Dumbledore explained. 

            "Hn…..Alright….can a teacher have an assistant? Someone from outside the school?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

            "Yes, I suppose you can. That is one of the few things the spy has yet to take, why?" he asked, curious as to why he wanted to know about assistants.

            "….No reason, I just might need one if I the time comes for me to teach." He cryptically said, "Anyways, I had best go. Bye." And with that said and done, he touched the boot and quickly disappeared. An idea was quickly forming in Hiei's head, the idea for his "teaching plan". 

A/N: Whoa…..heh heh heh, even I wasn't expecting for this chapter to be that long. Whooo….I'm gooood. Lol. Now then, off to finish Language arts project!! Whooo! A here I come….hopefully. Oh yeah, and here are your chapter-ly comments.Ü

Siora: Alriihgt!! Title choices! Keep em' coming!! Thanks for the ideas, they're pretty good! Much better than I can think of! (Which is nothing…stiiill nothing. *sigh*) Anyways, I'll probably use them, we'll see. I'm still thinking it over!!

Blade01: WOW!! A fully devoted reader!….dimes?!…lol, I'm rich enough, but, I'm not giving!! Actually, I just found $258.39 in my closet when I had to do "search and destroy" mission in my room for my junk. AND IT WASN'T EVEN ALLOWANCE OR ANYTHING! O_O whoooo, I'm rich! Managa and rpg's galore!! Lol. Make it cheaper…….pennies….or bags of adoration damn it! Take your pick! And for your information, have you not heard the song "unwell"? "I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me, I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care, but soon enough, you're gonna' think of me, and how I used to be!" I'm just a little quoting mood today…and, well, to see I'm not "crazy"….you had best be getting a months worth of food supplies and crap, cause you're gonna be staring A LONG time!! Lol. Actually, maybe I am crazy……Hm….I think I'm on to something!! Anywho, R&R, k?! K?!…Please? ;_;   


	6. Demands and thoughts

A/N: Hey ya'll! Uber sorry for the way long wait, I've been busy! Blame it on the school…..please…!:P Anyways, here's the chapter, I'm gonna TRY to make I long!!

             "Koenma….Where is James?!" Hiei demanded as he thrust Koenma's office door open. With an indignant shout, Koenma leapt up, to hide that fact he was taking a little snooze. 

            "Hi- Hiei?!, "he shrewdly narrowed his eyes at the fire demon in suspicion, "What are you doing here?!" he demanded, "you should be getting prepared for you assignment, now that you got the job!" he quickly commanded as he put some random papers in his face, to make it look like he was reading them, in an attempt to show Hiei he was 'busy' and was 'interrupting his important work'," Hiei just shot him an annoyed look.

            "Where is that stupid ningen, brat?!" he impatiently snapped with a snarl. The aforementioned "brat" slammed his chubby tiny little hands on his desk and glared at Hiei. 

            "Hey, is that anyway to talk to you ex-boss!?" he angrily retorted. Hiei just snorted with contempt as he warily eyed Koenma.

            "Ex-BOSS?! Ha! You had to force me to _slave work_ for you, brat! Now then, where the hell is JAMES?!" They continued to look at each other with narrowed eyes, the tension running high, until Koenma slumped back into his chair with a sigh.

            "He's out," he simply replied. The fire demon's eye twitched.

            "Out? Could you be a little more…._detailed _explanation?!" Koenma just shrugged and relaxed in his chair.

            "Well, he left with Kurama to explore the Makai with him. He said something about his head probably being sliced off when he's asleep…"he thoughtfully murmured more to himself than to Hiei. 

            "….Coward….." he grumbled to himself as he gracefully turned around, then, he glanced back at Koenma, "Oh, and why didn't you tell me about James' son?" he asked. Koenma froze, before he weakly regarded Hiei with a shaky smile.

            "Well…..we weren't sure if you should know that." He slowly answered. Hiei turned back around to face the young god with a curious expression, and a silent accusation burning with the flames of black fire within the endless sea of crimson eyes. (Is that worded right?O_o)  

            "Oh?" he gracefully raised one his eyebrows, "In other words you gave me some big important mission that everything rides on…..basically, and you don't trust me with some bit of information?" he calmly asked. 

            "Weell" Koenma unsurely started, "it's not that we don't….TRUST you….ehh…it's just that we were being……CAUTIOUS! Y-yeah! Cautious….eh heh heh heh…" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the nervously chuckling "Brat" 

            "….Whatever, I'll be at Mukuro-sama's, when James gets back, you had best send a message to me, brat!" He warned with one last death glare before he turned to leave. Koenma couldn't help but flinch when Hiei loudly slammed the door shut, leaving the young god with this newfound…_silence _in his office. With a relieve sigh he slumped back into his chair.

            "Why does this always have to happened to me?!" he whined to himself. 

            "So James, why is it that Koenma granted you permission to walk amongst the living?" Kurama asked as they walked through a small crowded demon village. James let out a nervous nervous chortle as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "Because I forgot to tell Hiei about my death, and….it was pretty important. I kind of realized this when I watching Hiei's little interview, Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, kind of…." He trailed off, knowing full well Kurama got the point. The red head couldn't help but smile at James.

            "I see, so you left in an attempt to run from Hiei?" he asked. The dead wizard nodded as he uneasily eyed the group of sneering demons eyeing the two with unmasked hunger, "Well….you do realize Hiei _resides _in the Makai, right? So….I fail to see the logic of running to here…" James laughed again.

            "Ah ha ha! I know….but….He wouldn't look here right?!" he smugly, and loudly might I add, pointed out with an expression on his face that just seemed to _scream "_**SUCCESS!!!**" 

            "Well….I admit, it's not likely Hiei would look for you here, but…..I take it you don't know Koenma too well…"James stopped his guffaw of victory and looked at Kurama like Armageddon was just a hair's breath away.  

            "Uhhh…..no…" Kurama sighed and shook his head in a sign of sympathy.

            "Oh, well…Koenma is a bit…..cowardly when it comes to demons like Hiei…..and demons like Hiei tend to question the where a bouts of people like you, to people like Koenma, knowing full well people like Koenma would blabber it out as some kind of instinctive…..defense mechanism….do you understand?" Kurama explained in his usual way of never telling the flat out truth. 

            "……Shit…." 

            Hogwarts, the wizarding school famed throughout the wizarding world, was in a but of a….slump….to put it lightly. Critcs around the wizarding world were either being bribed, payed, threatened, brainwashed, or they actually believed that Albus Dumbledore was indeed insane. After all, Voldemort insane?! HA!! What kind of lies will that "old senile man" make up now?! But……all of those…were lies…..lies….that's all they were. That's all they ever would be. No matter how many Professor Umbridges the ministry sends out…no matter how many bumbling dolts become the leader of the wizarding world, THEY WERE ALL NOTHING BUT LIES! Lies the lot of them! So why? WHY did people _believe _these lies?! Is the truth simply too horrid for people to grasp? Does the name "Voldemort" send people into a false sense of security? Is there no such thing as backbone in the wizarding world? Are wizards…no…people so stupid as to keep on living in their false dreamworld? Is mankind really made up of such…._fools?! _ Or maybe…..it was _he _who was the fool…..to think a race…a deceitful, untrustworthy, cowardly race such as mankind….was capable of accepting the truth? Of embracing the truth? Of going against the lies…

No…….

Yes…….

No…….

YES…..

NO……

Who knows? But one thing was for sure…. unless they make the right decision…..people will die…..wizards will die….demons will die….spirits will disappear….no…_more _people will die…_more _wizards will die…._more _demons will die…and…_more _spirits will disappear….Innocence will be no more….Malice will rule once again….is there no hope…for this helpless race? For this helpless reality? Helpless existence? Life? Was everything helpless? 

Hopeless….

Useless…..

Is that…what reality is? Is that all everything should exist for? Would anyone know? Will anyone know? If so….how? When? Why?! Why does this cycle happen in the first place?! This cycle of….

Of _hate _

Of _malice_

Of _revenge_

Of _death_

Of _lost innocence_

Of _no hope_

Of _no point_

Of _despair_

…..Is that all life is? The existence of the (1) damned forever? If so…..is Armageddon….._really_ so bad? Or is it….Salvation? Nirvana? Eden? Yes….Eden….what a beautiful word….so peaceful….so loving….no hate….no nothing…..yes…that would my Eden….Nothing….peaceful days….yeah…nothing but _lies _though…..If I were to believe in this false Nirvana…..believe that that is what I wish for….will I too become drawn in the endless space of lies?….Is being pulled into that space really that bad? They all seem so….happy….and those who know the truth so…..mournful……Perhaps….lies are not all bad…. 

            That was all the depressed spirit could think as she watched the destruction of everything….Soon, everything would end. She just….she could _feel _it was soon. So very soon…..but was it bad? Or maybe….a miracle in disguise? A promise of nothing, blissful numbness to the world around…and yet…there are those who fight for the right to _feel!_   To fight the numbness, why? WHY do they do that?! What is wrong? What is right? Why can't it all be black and white?! Bad and good…kill the bad, fight for good. But what was good? What was both bad and good….grey…in the world of black of white… With a long tired sigh, she watched with mournful eyes as the people of the living, demons and few wizards, prepared for a massacre, while other creatures of the living, the humans and most wizards, lived in blissful obliviousness. But that obliviousness will change, it will change to fear. To panic….to the horrifying realization…that everything was not calm…everything is not good….no…everything was…..terrible….and the Reikai could only to so much….Please, to whatever fates that live with a heart and clear conscious…..make everything right again! Make those deceitful lies…turn into reality. Make reality good again, no bleak…..clammy….make it so death is horrible, and not a salvation…

            A/N: Hmm……I admit, the last paragraph or two was bit…..angsty. I suppose it wasn't really much longer at all….-_-but I don't know what else to put!! In all honest to goodness truth, I had no clue how I was going to show what the Makai, and the wizarding world, and the Reikai, how everyone was preparing for it, and well, I just kind of randomly typed Hogwarts and…well…..here ya' are! I hope ya' like it! Ja!…err….well…maybe after the comments and stuff….

Blade01: Heh, when I was reading the first part of your review, I was just going "Oh shit.." ^^;; nearly gave me a heart attack! :P oh yeah, he's my new fully devoted read!! OMFG!! Lol, so, as a thankyou, I'm here to a shameless…well uh….it's not a self plug….a shameless Blade01 plug! Go visit his forum! For all game and anime lovers out there! (Yeah that's right, I'm looking at YOU^_~) I forget the URL or website address…-_-;; buut, I'm sure he has it…somewhere….Man, I suck at shameless plugs! Now then, wonder if that's a good thing…..And…HA! I didn't fall for you pennies things…..I hope….don't look at your mail for a few….decades…or until you're dead….because I mailed you pennies….damn it….XD 

Redrayne: Eh…This wasn't "soon" was it? O_o Very sorry, hope this met your standards!

Lcampbell947: I swear, one of these days, I WILL memorize your name!! One of these days…..Don't ask me why either…I just…will….ok? :P Hope ya' liked the chapter, I appreciate the positive comments from ya'!! And remember folks, you, yes you can be in this story….for a dollar a sentence….nah not really, just R&R, PLZZZ!!! Ü 

 elple  


	7. Mission start!

            Of course, James couldn't hide for much longer in the Makai, Hiei had caught him and nearly grinded his bones into the ground for forgetting that important sliver of information. 

            "I'm sorry!" James defended as Hiei merely glowered at him from afar. The trio of Hiei, Kurama, and James were lounging in the Makai, keeping an eye out in the Makai, and waiting for Hiei to start his part of the big mission. 

            "You know Hiei, Koenma will be quite mad if you maim our only informant, well, only _trusted _informant." Kurama idly commented as he watched Hiei and James. The Jaganshi let out a snort of disdain before rolling his eyes.

            "He's got a dead wife, right? Why not ask her once I maim her husband." The short demon said in more of a statement than a question. James quickly edged away from Hiei towards Kurama while Kurama let out a low chuckle.

            "Good to see that mission of yours isn't getting to your 'cheery' sense of humor." The red head drawled with a teasing smile. James shot Kurama an incredulous look before shaking his head and muttering,

            "…Does that imply that he had a sense of humor to begin with? Since when?"

            "….Hn.."  

            It was dark, it was clammy, cold, dreary, creepy, and oddly enough, becoming home to Yusuke Urameshi. The greasy haired teen couldn't help but shudder at the dull medieval settings of the castle as he followed the black robed figure through the stony corridors. 

            "Oi, are we at least _almost _there?" Yusuke impatiently asked. The guide glanced back at Yusuke with an annoyed scowl before growling out,

            "You're lucky you're a demon of great power, or I would've killed you right here, right now." The cocky boy simply shot him a grin.

            "Whatever, could we hurry it up here? The longer I'm gone the more time it gives for Koenma to noticed that damn letter is gone." He grumbled as he thrust his hands into his pocket and moodily slouched as he walked. 

            "Well….we certainly wouldn't want the annoying brat to die now would we?" the guide dryly muttered under his breath. 

            Weeks had come and gone, Hiei gave the Reikai frequent visits after he did a day of training with his trainees, while Kurama mysteriously disappeared, then reappeared in the Reikai with a report ready for Koenma, and only Koenma, and no explanation for anyone else. Yusuke spent most of his time in the Makai running errands…or so he claimed, while Kuwabara made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of dark magic within the non-magical human boundaries of Ningenkai. 

            "Now….it seems it's up to the Wizarding world to make its move." Kurama idly commented as he stared out the window of the small café where Yusuke, Hiei, and him were enjoying the nice day of peace. 

            "Yeah…."Yusuke muttered in agreement as he poked his drink with his straw. Hiei looked up from analyzing the purpose of a menu, and glanced at Yusuke.

            "I know what the Kitsune's mission in all of this is, as well as the baka's, but what's yours?" the young demon ruler instantly tensed and dropped his straw before quickly regaining his composure.

            "Oh..uh…I umm….gotta' prepare my people for the inevitable war….and uh….keep the Makai informed on what's goin' on." He nervously stumbled through his answer. The Jaganshi shot Yusuke an unreadable look before returning to his analysis on the menu.

            "Hn." Yusuke's shoulders sagged with relief while continued to idly stare at the window.

            "You know," the red head lazily commented, "if wizards are the problem in the Makai, how are demons taking the fact that we are helping the problem?" Both demons glanced at Yusuke who once again tensed.

            "Well, they don't know….yet. I mean, they don't know about our missions, only the high demon lords and Enki do!" Yusuke hastily explained. Kurama fixed Yusuke with a concerned look while Hiei raised his eyebrow at the boy's strange behavior.

            "Yusuke, are you alright? You seem a bit…." The red head trailed off, thinking up the perfect description.

            "…..nervous," the koorime bluntly put it. 

            "Well….it's because I'm not exactly sure _why_ I haven't had any demon trying to maim me at night." The half demon replied, his composure back in place. He let out a small mental sigh of relief when the two demons seemed satisfied with the answer. "So then….what has Koenma said about the progress in Hogwarts? Does it look like that school will be running to ya' soon?" Yusuke asked in a successful attempt to change the subject.

            "He tells me 'soon', but his constant 'soon's are losing their affect." Hiei dryly answered. Kurama nodded in sympathy while Yusuke made a mental note to inform his new….allies of this. The fire demon was just about to get up and leave, out of pure boredom, when a cheerful voice intervened.

            "Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, good news!" Botan practically yelled as she came sprinting towards the three's tables.  She ignored the bewildered looks she was getting from other costumers as she skidded to a halt in front of the group, "Guess…..what…?" she wheezed as she got her breath back.       

            "What, you ran the Reikai race and won?" Hiei drawled. Botan scowled at him, then quickly replaced it with a smile of barely contained anticipation.

            "No!" she eagerly chirped, "It's even better!" she gave the boys an even bigger grin, "An owl came with a letter, and it was Hogwarts! It seems the headmaster wants you at the school by Thursday!" she announced. 

            "Thursday, two days from now?" Kurama inquired with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit last minute for a notice?" the spirit guide adapted a sheepish smile.

            "Yeah well…..we got the message a while ago…" The three boys almost fell off their seats.

            "…What?!" Hiei growled. Botan instinctively got on the defensive and hastily explained,

            "We would've given it to you sooner, but Koenma-sama lost it!" Yusuke sweat dropped while he shook his head in mock disbelief.

            "I wonder how that happened…."he drawled, knowing full well where "Koenma misplaced it,"(1)

            "Typical…."Hiei grumbled to himself while Kurama let out a light chuckle.

            "Well then, I guess we won't be seeing you for awhile, Hiei. As I said before, good luck with your mission." The fox demon comforted. Hiei rolled his eyes, like he needed comfort, tch yeah right. He got up from the table and gave his two friends a sloppy good-bye salute, before turning to face Botan.

              "Ok, we need to get you to London with your stuff…..and you have thought of your teaching plan, right?" she uncertainly asked. The short demon nodded and left the café without a backwards glance.

            "GO TO PLATFORM 9¾ IN THE LONDON TRAIN STATION….AND ACT INCONSPICUOUS IN FRONT OF THE HUMANS!!" Botan yelled after him. Once the last word in her sentence was said and done, Hiei flitted away towards the Reikai, then it was on his way to London. 

A/N: Erk, sorry for the long time of no updates. My B-day just passes and I got a bunch of new games. (FFX-2, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, and Jak & Dax 2!) ^_^;; they're all just too fun! Anyways, please R&R, and unfortunately, look to another long time of no updates, I have another string of projects approaching….then I'm off to Hawaii for a week(Day after Christmas). Sorry! And…. HAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING!!  


	8. Professor Shigure

            "Ah, Rugredo…I see you got my message." Dumbledore said with a smile on his lips. Hiei merely rolled his eyes and looked around the small office. Then his gaze rested on the small shoe beside him. He'd never get used to those damn portkeys. 

"Hn…When do you want me to start?" he asked. 

"Yes, the job….well, I'm afraid I've asked you here for….standby, if you will." Dumbledore carefully explained, "I believe Umbridge intends on firing Sybill soon, so….you're welcome to stay here within my office for the time being….." he noticed Hiei's annoyed look, "If that is alright of you, of course…"  

"….It's fine." He grumbled. He glanced at Fawkes, who looked like shit. Suddenly, Fawkes burst into flames and ashes…Hiei arched his eyebrow in amusement, "I take it you have some kind of….sick fascination in seeing birds blow up?" Dumbledore merely raised his brow in amusement, before he let out a soft chuckle.

"No, no," a twinkle of delight flashed in his eyes, "Fawkes is simply…'resting', if you will. He'll come up from the ashes, born anew." He turned to look at the pile of ashes, "It really is an amazing site…." Hiei took another look around the room, and almost did a double take when he saw one of the people in the pictures move.

****

"Hiei, you really are doing well in your training!" James let out a nervous laugh, "I hafta  admit I'm surprised. Honestly, I was kinda' expecting you to threaten me out of training you or something, but you've done ridiculously well!…..I'm jealous..!"

"Hn…" the red eyed demon rolled his eyes and prepared to leave for Ningenkai to leave for the Makai one last time before his mission started, 

"Oh…and Hiei.." he stopped walking, "before you leave….I feel the need to…warn you." James uncertainly told him. Intrigued, Hiei turned around and gave James an annoyed expression.

"Warn me? Of what, you're dumb death spells?" he snorted. Harry's father waved his dismissively waved his hand,

"Afraid not, my short morbid student," Hiei let out another snort of amusement, "What I mean is I need to warn you about the everyday aspects of a wizard's life, and the 'not a chance in hell' aspects way of your kind of life. Once James saw he had Hiei's undivided attention, he continued, "for instance, your kind of pictures don't move-"

"..What the hell are pictures?" James nearly fell over in surprise.

"Uh….ok…a picture is an image taken that is copied by a camera….and stored within the picture..or photograph…you understand?" he got a slight nod from the demon, "Good…ok then. Well, you see, our kind of pictures….tend to…move." He explained. 

"Is that all….?" 

"No! Uhh….well, as you noticed, we have numerous types of…'sweet snow' in our world, just as we have several different types of candies and such."

"Candies?" Hiei questioned with an arched brow.

"….Nevermind." James muttered, "forget the candies, just….be prepared for different types of edibles and such." 

"Can I leave now?" James didn't miss the bored tone in Hiei's voice.

"Uh….well…" the wizard just delved back into the subject, "You also need to look out of moving stairs…you do know what 'stairs' are, right?" He assumed "yes" by the evil look he was receiving, "Ok…good. Now…erk…there's also the 'password portrait, or pictures and/or photos….photos and pictures are the same thing….Anyways…they'll demand passwords and such to go enter a certain room. Another thing-" Hiei let out a resigned sigh and plopped to the ground, his shoulders hunched down as he sat Indian style…waiting for the lecture to be done and over with, "the moving corridors, some rooms and hallways tend to move around, so it's easy to get lost within the school. None of the main rooms or dorms moved, thankfully. And….uh…you will be assigned to a special table that is only for the teachers. Plates of food will magically appear in front of you when everyone is gathered for lunch or whatever…and…uh…get used to a mob of owls flying through the windows to deliver mail to the students. You teachers get your mail within your offices. Ehh….there will be floating candles in the cafeteria….hm…what else..?" he bit his lip in deep thought, "Oh yes, don't bother the Womping Willow….you'll see what I'm talking about when you get there." He added upon seeing Hiei's odd expression, "And….oh! My son should have an invisibility cloak….try to keep him out of trouble…ok?"

"Invisibility? As in…invisible?" 

"….Yeah…"

"Can you…by any chance…buy these 'invisible cloaks?" a malicious grin spread over Hiei's face, "It'd come in handy for me in the Makai…."

"Uh…no. And…don't steal my son's." James warned him, "Yeah…there's also numerous secret passages and such, but that'd just take to long to explain." 

"Finally…." The fire koorime muttered as he stood up, "I'll try to keep in mind everything you said…" 

"Wait!" the short demon let a snarl, before glancing backwards.

"What?!" he hissed; anxious to return to the Makai.

            "Just one more thing….some books tend to do…odd things when they're opened. For instance…some books will start screaming bloody murder, while others while put a sleep spell over you. Be careful when you open a book…." Hiei shook his head in exasperation before he left.

            "If you have to warn me dangerous books, why do you wizards make them?" hr grumbled under his breath as he left. 

            ****

            "Something wrong, Rugredo? You seem a bit…lost." Hiei quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and face Dumbledore.

"So what am I to do until this other professor gets fired?" he saw no valid point in answering Dumbledore's question. 

"I'd li-" he was cut short by Professor McGonagall suddenly bursting into the office.

"Professor, Umbridge just fired Professor Trewalney! What should we do?!" s

 urgently asked, oblivious to Hiei in her moment of panic. 

"Calm yourself, Minerva, and inform Umbridge that Sybill is not kicked off of these grounds, and try to comfort our resident divination professor." He ordered with a kind smile. She quickly nodded, calming a bit, and left the office. Then, Dumbledore turned to Hiei.

            "It seems you won't have to wait at all!" he exclaimed with a grin. Hiei rolled his eyes in a 'duh' fashion before eyeing the door.

            "…How did you know that…this Umbridge would fire this..Trewalney now?" he questioned with a raised brow. The headmaster merely grinned and opened the door to the stairway.

            "Just a lucky guess… now then, come with me…" Just as they arrived to the Entrance Hall, the two immediately heard the wails of disbelief, denial. Dumbleldore made a gesture for Hiei to stay put, while the scene before them took center stage. 

            "No!" a woman hunched on the floor screamed, "NO! This cannot be happening… it cannot… I refuse to accept it!" the fire demon watched as another woman sneered at the hunched one, whom he presumed was the fired Trewalney. His eyesight switched over to the sneering old hag, and frowned. 

            "I take it the gloating one is Umbridge." He stated as Umbridge mercilessly rubbed Trewalney's misfortune in the professor's face. With a grim look, Dumbledore gave a slight nod of his head. He watched as Trewalney continued to ramble about how Hogwarts was he only home in a panicky voice, while Umbridge seemed to draw great pleasure and pride upon seeing the wreck that was once the Divination professor. Suddenly, McGonagall stepped away from the crowd to comfort the sobbing teacher, glaring at Umbridge.

            "There, there, Sybil…" she soothed as she softly pat her back, "Calm down…. Blow your nose on this…" she summoned a tissue with a flick of her wand. Hiei's eyebrows shot up in barely disguised surprise. He didn't see that often, "it's not as bad as you think, now…you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…"

            "Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" he heard Umbridge hiss as she took a threatening step closer, "and your authority for that statement is…?" Hiei glanced over at Dumbledore as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light for all to see. (1)

            "That would be mine," he said with a small hint of smug satisfaction in his voice. The short demon couldn't help but notice the awed looks of respect and admiration from the staff and students as the headmaster made his appearance.

            "Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" she let out an unpleasant laugh, "I'm afraid you don't understand the position.  I have here-" he watched as she pulled out some parchment from within her robes, "and Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister for Magic." He let out a quiet snort at the mention of the minister. The guy must be an idiot for hiring that unprofessional bimbo….in his "humble" opinion, "Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she-that is to say, I- feel not performing to the standards required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trewalney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her." A look of pure agitation appeared on her face as Dumbledore continued to grin at her. Then, he looked down and gently murmured, "You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have ever right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the quthority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid, "he went on, with a courteous little bow, "that the power to do that still resides with the Headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trewalney continues to live at Hogwarts." Trewalney burst into a fit of wild laughter in which a small hiccough was barely hidden.

"No-no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore!" 'And this', Hiei thought to himself, 'is 

another example of Human Stupidity. If someone offers you a good thing that isn't fishy, take it!' "I sh-shall- leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere-"

            "No!" the headmaster sharply replied, "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill." He turned to McGonagall, "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs?" the woman quickly sprung to action and crouched down to grab Sybill's arm.

            "Up you get, Sybill…" Hiei watched as another professor came hurrying to the two's aid and gently took Sybill's other arm. The trio another professor, who muttered an incantation, and followed them up the steps with Trewalney's floating suitcase. 'I'm gonna' have one helluva' time here…'Hiei sardonically thought to himself as he watched the floating bags. Umbridge, meanwhile, stood rigid as a board as the scene before her unfold.

            "And what," she whispered, "are you going to do with her oncde I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" she demanded. 

            "Oh…that won't be a problem," a mischievous twinkle of glee appeared in his eyes, "You see, I've already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor." Personally, Hiei couldn't have cared less where his "lodgings" were located, but whatever annoyed Umbridge was fine by him. She reminded him too much of some arrogant low class Makai Lord. 

            "You found-?" her voice held a shrill note in it, "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two –" 

            "The ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if-and only if- the Headmaster is unable to find one," he finished, then he dramatically gestured to the hallway's entrance, "And I'm happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" 'I suppose that's my signal to come out…' Hiei thought to himself as went, step by step, out of the shadows and into plain view of the students and remaining staff, '…and to start yet another impossible mission.' 

            "This is Professor Shigure," Dumbledore happily announced, "I think you'll find him suitable."

            "Hn…"

A/N: Whelp….another chapter finished after…a few years. Sorry for the delay! My computer literally fried, we had to find a new one, went to Hawaii, exams, and another string of projects. Damn…I hope ya'll liked it. I've made it longer than usual, though it doesn't look like it. (I stopped double-spacing my chapters. I realized it made it look like I typed twice as much as I really did, and I just don't like that.) Anyways, R&R, and unfortunately, until Summer, you're going to have bare with me on these huge gaps between updates. I'm REALLY sorry!


	9. Proof

            Hiei simple scowled at the curious looks he was getting from the teachers, the Umbridge woman, and the students.

            "Oh man, he looks so cool! Oh, I can't wait till my next Divination class!" a girl eagerly squealed to her friend.

            "Bloody hell, this guy looks like he's gonna' be worse than Professor Trewalney when it comes to the whole 'despair and death' thing…" a boy with red hair grumbled.

            "You see? That's why I think Divination is such a pointless class, none of it's true." Another girl stated, her mouth curled into the smallest of frowns.

            _'Bunch of brats, and I can't even beat some sense into them…damn humans and their soft ways…!'_ the demon sighed and walked up to Dumbledore and Umbridge.

            "Where do I put my stuff?" he tonelessly asked. Umbridge made a feral growl at the back of her throat, while Dumbledore just smiled the tiniest bit.

            "Allow me to show you your room, professor." The two left, leaving the rest of the school behind. Umbridge stood there, seething with rage. How dare Dumbledore defy her?! She let out another snarl, it's not like Divination was real. She could always find some mistake that the new teacher makes and fire him for it. Slowly, she calmed at the thought and smiled.

            It was only a matter of time before she found a mistake…

            "I bet you the first thing we hear when we get to class is 'you're going to die within a week, Harry Potter!" Ron loudly exclaimed as they entered the Divination classroom.

            "I'm pretty sure your friend isn't going to be dying anytime soon, you, however, are a different manner," Hiei calmly said as he casually leaned against his death, eyeing the two with a dull sort of interest. Ron froze and nervously smiled.

            "Uhh…sorry about the comment, professor!"

            "Hn…the two of you can pick whatever seat you want." He gestured around the room. Harry had to admit; the room had a kind of outlandish creepy look to it. Hanging above the teacher's desk like a trophy was a sword. The room was lit only with a small amount of candles that valiantly tried to light the whole room, giving the place an ominous feel. A candle placed on each desk, with the exception of Hiei's desk, his had two on either side. Various designs of demons, dragons, and strange symbols they couldn't make out, due to the lack of light, was engraved on all the desks. 

            "Wow! What a cool room…" Parvati happily exclaimed as she looked around. Lavender chose to sit in a table at the center of the room, while Parvati quickly joined her. One by one the class began to fill while Hiei sat slumped in his chair, bored out of his mind. Once the whole class had arrived the jaganshi cynically eyed all of them before lazily getting out of his chair.

            "Welcome to-" he was cut off as Umbridge noisily entered the room. She took a seat at the far end of the room, and smiled.

            "Please go on, and act as if I don't exist."

            "Wouldn't it be a dream if you didn't…" Hiei grumbled. Most of the class laughed while others nervously eyed the ministry worker, not sure what to do. Umbridge narrowed her beady little eyes at him, and frowned before she wrote something on her clipboard. "**_Don't do anything to jeopardize this mission!!_**" Botan's voice floated into his mind. With a sigh he continued on. Looked like he would have to behave himself from now on, "Anyways, welcome to Divination. I realize you all were working with tealeaves and all that other…stuff, and I don't do that stuff. In fact, I believe the future is, and always will be, indefinite until it happens." Parvati and Lavender stared at their new teacher in horror.

No tealeaves, palm readings, or doomsday orbs? No….

"However I know some of you loved that stuff, and it wouldn't be entirely fair for me to…make you stop what you like. So, I've gotten myself an assistant teacher." As if on cue, the door opened. Trewalney practically skipped into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Hello again, class!" she chirped. Umbridge quickly got up from her chair.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, "I fired you!" she pointed at Trewalney. The fortuneteller's happy expression faded, leaving her with a bitter look.

"I know."

"She's no longer a full fledged teacher, now she's my assistant." Umbridge opened her mouth to argue, but Hiei cut her off, "there's no rule stating I can't do this."

"There's no rule saying you can, either!" she angrily hissed. Hiei shrugged.

"That just means no one's thought about having an assistant teacher, and that's no one thought about not having one either. It's all a matter of context, really." Just because he had to behave didn't mean he was going to suck up to her. She glared at him, and then sat back down.

"I guess the minister will just have to add another rule saying I need to check assistant teachers as well, then." Trewalney sneered at the ministry worker while the class stared at their new professor in awe.

"This teacher is the coolest!" Ron excitedly whispered to Harry, and Harry was inclined to agree.

"Hn…" Hiei had that customary smug look on his face, "So, with assistant professor Trewalney here, those who want to continue their tea leaves studies and such are more than welcome too. The students who don't will still have me as your primary teacher." A student raised his hand. Hiei gave a slight nod towards his direction, "Yeah?"

"What about OWLS? How are we going to take them with two different subjects in one class?"

"Don't worry, near the end of the year I'll bring the class together again and we'll learn something…together for the OWLS." He replied. Another student raised her hand.

"How will _you_ be teaching Divination if you don't believe in telling the future?"

"Divination is not just telling the future and such, it's also gaining hidden knowledge through the use of omens and/or supernatural powers."

"So you'll be teaching us omens? Isn't that what tea leaves are for?" Parvati asked.

"I won't be teaching omens, I'm not big believer in those either. I'll be doing it through the supernatural." The class burst into a mob of whispers over this new information.

"Supernatural? How can you teach the supernatural? Do you even _know_ the supernatural?" Umbridge sneered.

"For one who isn't supposed to be existing right now, you do tend to interrupt a lot." Hiei coldly remarked as he glared at her.

"Prove that you have supernatural powers, professor Shigure." His ice-cold blue eyes narrowed even more at her, before he sighed.

"You heard her say it, didn't you class? So if she gets hurt, she was just asking for it, right?" all the students eagerly nodded, while Umbridge scowled and crossed her arms in stubborn defiance. Honestly, Hiei had no intention of his jaganshi, not yet anyways. He wanted to do something that was much more fun. The fire demon made a sweeping motion across the room, and the candles went out. Then, he concentrated his spirit energy onto the candles…

…and onto the hem of Umbridge's robe. The room glowed eerily as the black flames flickered about.

"W-what kind of flame is that…?" Ron stuttered. Harry carefully reached out to touch it, but was stopped by Hiei.

"Don't touch it. It's a supernatural flame that would happily eat away at your flesh if you were touch it, and you can't distinguish it with water either. Honestly if any of you were to get caught…I don't think I could help you." He went quiet for a while, before, "Professor Umbridge, I know you like to think you're above us all, but you're not above the flame. Catching your robe on fire will only get yourself killed." He calmly stated. A loud shriek was heard before the rustle of a robe being hurriedly taken off. The candles changed back into their normal glow, and the class could see Umbridge as she furiously tried to save her robe from destruction. Everyone burst into laughs and hysteric giggles, with the exception of Umbridge and Hiei, before she stopped and glared venomously at Hiei.

"Put. It. OUT!" she gritted, her eyes wide and wild. He simply flicked his wrist and the flame disappeared, leaving only a slight burnt mark at the hem of her robe.

"You should be more careful around fire, Professor Umbridge." He said in a condescending voice. She growled at him before she recovered whatever speckle of dignity she had left.

"Don't think the ministry won't hear about this, Professor Shigure! Reckless use of magic, that's what I'm putting you down for! You endangered my life and the life of your own students by showing your little trick!" she spat. Hiei shrugged.

"I merely lit the candles, you're the one who caught your robe on fire. I find it offly odd that the bottom of your robe caught fire, perhaps you intentionally put it on fire?" she bristled like a bull seeing red.

"How _dare_ you! You set my robe on fire, didn't you?!" Her face was scrunched together in anger.

"That's an interesting accusation," he smirked at her, "I'm assuming you have proof to back this statement up…?" Her fists clenched as she angrily stomped out of the room. He sighed, "It looks like I'm not going to be graded today, what a shame." He dryly remarked. Then, the koorime turned back to his class.

"Are you going to be teaching us how to do that?! Because if you are, I know a lot of Slytherins that should see that fire!" a manic glee had flitted across Ron's face. Harry chuckled in amusement while Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid not. That fire had taken me years to master, I still have to teach you all the basics. Like…mind reading." Now he had the class's attention, "but it's time for you all to choose what you want to learn in Divination: Fortune telling or mind reading. If you want fortune telling go the right, if you want mind reading go the left." Parvati and Lavender eagerly went to the right, while Ron and Harry went to the left. Others followed their lead, some to the left, some to the right, before the class was roughly divided by half. Trewalney wrote the students name under which subject they accepted, while Hiei languidly lounged in his chair. Finally, the class ended.

"We'll start the whole learning thing tomorrow, bring your books and materials." The class left, each person anxiously talking about tomorrow, and what happened during the class. Hiei watched as Harry left the room with a blank look.

_'So he's Harry Potter... the boy looks just like James…except for the eyes.'_

"That really was quite amusing, are you doing to do that in every class today?" Trewalney asked, peering at him with her freakishly huge owlish eyes. The jaganshi shrugged.

"If the need arises."

A/N: The angels are singing, the pigs are flying, the blue moon is rising, and I have updated! Sorry it took so long, I kind of had a writers block for all of my fanfics, so I was working on my originals,…until I decided I _really_ need to update my account. :P So, since it's Summer and there's basically only my art classes, piano, writing classes, and Summer Homework to worry over, I should have a lot more time! Drop a review after you're done, all right? :)


	10. The other missions

A/N: For Summer…I'm kind of stressed…Damnit. Oh well, I'm going camping soon (And away from the nuisances that are errors!) so I don't have to think about deleted stories with 20 some chapters I have to rewrite…and messed up ones with 3 chapters I have to rewrite…and remember. But I do have to try and stop my brother from destroying all civil relations with my dad, and my dad from disowning my brother. Alright, happy days… twitches _Anyway_, before I burst a vein or something I decided to update this story before I went camping so you guys don't have to wait yet another week, _and_ I won't feel as guilty about putting all my concentration on the two stories I mentioned and on my original stories for…awhile. I'll try and squeeze as many updates I can for this story, when I remember to update this one (I have a tendency to kind of forget other stories when I'm inspired or excited or stressed about other ones.) Plus I gotta' start reading my Summer reading…forgot all about that too. O.o Just think, school hasn't even started yet! So yes, without further ado I give you the next chapter!

"He really set fire to Professor Umbridge's robe?" one student excitedly whispered to their friend.

"Yeah! You shoulda' seen it! It was like a bloody miracle, like Christmas all over again!" the two friends giggled together as they hurriedly headed to their next class. Hermoine watched the two, and rolled her eyes before she turned to Harry and Ron.

"Honestly, what has the world come to? A _professor_ is harassing another one with silly pranks! A teacher shouldn't encourage that kind of behavior! And _why_ did he choose Trewalney for an assistant? Don't you want an assistant that can actually _teach_ the subject?" Ron shrugged.

"Come on, Hermoine! Some students like the fake stuff, it's an easy grade! But what Professor Shigure did was just awesome!" the red haired boy practically shivered with excitement, "Man, he's probably gonna' teach us how to make things float with our minds-"

"That's called telepathy."

"Actually…it's called telekinesis…" Harry corrected. Hermoine scowled, how could she get her psychic abilities wrong? (A/N: whistles innocently Heh heh…oops…? Thanks to koriaena for pointing the mistake out!)

"Whatever, but he might teach us how to do that! Oh, even better, he might show us how to create illusions or something! What do you think, Harry?" He just smiled.

"I dunno', guess we have to wait till our next lesson." Ron's face fell, whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn't that.

"Bah, you two have no imagination!" Both Hermoine and Harry grinned, while Ron just scowled at them.

"Come on, we have potions next," she chose to ignore the two groans behind her as she quickly walked towards Potions class. No point in giving Snape a reason to take points away from Gryffindor, he'd make up more than enough reasons in time.

Peter was excited, oh yes he was! Their contact had _finally_ given them the missions that were assigned to the premier spirit detectives…or would they be called ex-premier detectives…? He stopped running to his lord, and thought about it. What _were_ those demons called now? Only the human was a spirit detective…but the demons were helping Reikai…a wince spread over his grimy features. To many deep thoughts, his brain started to hurt. With a shrug, Peter quickly resumed his task of giving his lord the mission files. He burst through the door and practically tripped over his own feet as he skidded to a halt in front of an ominous figure, who wasn't really all that ominous since everyone knew who he was. (Think about it…)

"M-My lord!" the rat squeaked with a shaky bow, "The Demon Lord Yusuke had given us the missions reports, just as you asked him to!" A cold clammy hand emerged from the dark cloak. The small man happily gave the vital information away, pleased with himself. Now the Dark Lord would acknowledge him as the best evil henchman ever!

"Good work, be sure our contact isn't caught, Pettigrew."

"And if he is, My Lord?"

"Kill him before he tells the enemy anything."

"Of course my lord, I'm honored you would-"

"Just go!" Peter jumped, and quickly gave his lord a low bow before scuttling off, ignoring the various snickers and sneers coming from his fellow Death Eaters.

"Uhh…Botan!" Ogre quickly ran up to the ferry girl, "Lord Koenma wants to see you!" Botan just cocked her head to the side in confusion, but nodded.

"Alright," she casually strolled down the hallway, absently taking notice of the numerous ogres running around with gigantic stacks of paper in their trembling arms. She stopped in front of Koenma's door, and knocked.

"What is it, I'm busy!" the ferry girl bristled. He called her, and yelled at her. The bastard.

"It's me, Botan!" she snapped. A pause took place on the other side; complete and utter silence.

"Ok, come in!" She walked right in and glared at the toddler before her.

"What do you want, Lord Koenma? I'm supposed to be on break!" the God just waved his hand with a dismissive gesture and continued to frantically mill through the various papers scattered on his desk.

"Ok, ok, whatever! Just help me find some missing papers!" Oh…he was dead.

"WHAT?" that snapped him out of his frantic search, "You want _me_ to give up my break just to find some stupid papers? No!" she stomped out of there, leaving Koenma alone his room. Then, he slowly looked down at the paper in his hand, and smiled.

"Never mind, Botan, I found it!" A particularly loud slam from some other door was his reply. (Yes, this part did have a purpose! You'll get it…sooner…or later…I hope.)

Keiko stared at her boyfriend, a suspicious look on her face.

"Shouldn't you be…doing something?" she asked, referring to Koenma's mission. The young demon lord shrugged and flipped through another page of his manga.

"Nah, I've done my part so far. Now I gotta' wait for stage two." She wasn't even gonna' try to understand that.

"Well don't you have a kingdom to look after?" Another shrug, another turned page.

"Kurama's taking care of it for me. I'll give them a visit later," he looked up from his book and grinned at his girlfriend, "besides, it's not everyday I get to have an excuse to be in the Ningenkai. I wanna' stay here with you for a while, that ok?" Keiko just rolled her eyes. Stay with her, huh? He had a hidden motive that much was obvious. He rarely stated something _that_ romantic unless one of them was about to die. With a sigh, she decided not to push it. Whatever it was, she trusted Yusuke to have a good enough reason…whatever it was.

"Fine," she grabbed Yusuke's manga and thrust a broom into his hand, "You're gonna' help me clean my apartment then!" he just stared blankly at the broom, "I've always wondered if you could put that demonic speed to good use." She put up the book, grabbed her purse, opened the door, smiled, and cheerfully waved, "I'm gonna' go shopping now," her cheery look was replaced with a withering glare, "and if this place isn't clean by the time I get back you're buying you're own dinner, got it?"

"…OK."

"Kay, bye!" she was all happy again as she closed the door, absently humming some song to herself. The demon Lord continued staring at the broom in his hand, and frowned.

"Well damn, wasn't expecting this."

"How are we gonna' keep the wizards from crossing our borders, Lady Mukuro?" a small impish demon nervously asked.

"Find any portals that come from the Ningenkai and shut them down! Then, get Shigure over here and tell him to get some demons to take the place of border patrol, they need a rest." The demon nodded and scampered off, only to be replaced by yet another demon.

"My lady, we've retrieved message from Lord Yusuke's territory. They say their Lord has not returned from the Ningenkai, but Youko Kurama is currently in temporary control of the territory. The Youko sends word that Lord Hiei asks for demons to be placed throughout the woods surrounding the human school he attends now. They are currently sending 5 demons, Yomi is sending 2, and he wished to know how much we are to send, if any?"

"Send 7 B class demons," he nodded and went off to collect the needed demons. She sighed and stared out the window in her room, absently wondering if she would be able to see any wizards from her view. Shigure entered in shortly after, making his presence known with a loud yawn.

"How many demons you want me to force into border patrol?"

"As many you can get, but no lower class than high C, we don't want them to die too easily." Shigure nodded and prepared to leave, "Be careful, too, alright? I feel like I'll go homicidal if I lose another good vassal," The sword demon just blinked, then shot her a cheeky grin.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to lose your best!"

"I'm this close to reassigning you if you don't leave now." He just chuckled and gave her a lazy wave as he left. She leaned against the stonewall behind her, rubbing her fingers over her temples, a frown firmly on place. The Makai needed more demons or _something_, the wizards were out powering them with numbers, and it seemed…the more demons that were killed, the more wizards that would appear for back up, and for the life of her…she just couldn't figure out _where_ all the damned humans were coming from!

"So…how are things going?" Botan asked as she looked around the overly large castle. Kurama just sighed from the other side of the dully-furnished room.

"Where do I begin…?" the ferry girl grimaced, things weren't going good, "Well, we're severely short in numbers, and Yusuke hasn't shown up yet, so his followers aren't exactly to…_keen_ on me staying here."

"Where is Yusuke, anyways?" the red head shook his head.

"I think he's in the Ningenkai, but if he is…I don't know why."

"Part of his part of the mission?" she guessed.

"No, his part was to keep the demons calm."

"Then what was your part?"

"To spy on the enemy, but I haven't been able to get much spying in since the Makai has been in such disarray, especially this part of it. Since Yusuke hasn't shown up, I've decided keeping the Makai under control had more importance than spying, so I'm trying to keep his territory under control. Besides, I've sent some of Yusuke's followers to do some spying for me, so that takes care of my mission. I've managed to give the ones that actually listen to me something to do."

"And the ones that don't?"

"I don't know what to do with them, they're stubborn," the fox paused, "like their leader." He added with a wry grin. Botan just giggled a bit.

"Alright, anything I can do to help?"

"Could you find Yusuke for me?" Botan winked and gave him her customary thumbs up.

"You betcha'!" she summoned up a portal, before waving to Kurama, "Good luck, Kurama!" he politely waved back, a small smile on his face.

"You too." She grinned and walked through, leaving the fox alone, "Alright then…" he looked around, "what to do next?"

Kuwabara stood in front of Keiko's house, a complete and utter look of confusion on his face.

Yusuke was hanging out at her house…now? Wasn't he supposed to be…in another world for his part of the mission? Did Koenma re-assign him or something? Slowly, almost hesitantly, he knocked on Keiko's door, and almost immediately the brunet opened it up. Her face lit up with relief as she saw him.

"Kuwabara, you made it! Come in, come in!"

"Uhh…Keiko, I kinda' have to make sure no wizards show up here…I am only came since you said Yusuke was here…he isn't supposed to be in this world!" some random passer-byers stopped and stared at the orange haired teen oddly, before they hurriedly walked away.

"Yeah, about that." She had a small apologetic look on her face, "He left about a few minutes ago, sorry."

"Then he's headed back to the Makai?"

"Kuwabara…he never went to the Makai, he's been here the whole time." The orange haired teen dramatically reeled back, making another pedestrian stop and stare at the two oddly.

"What?! Then, then who's been taking care of Urameshi's territory?! Doesn't that moron realize the wizards are attacking _now_?!"

"…Wizards? Attacking? Now? In the Makai?" Keiko asked, surprised. This was weird…er…weirder than usual anyways.

"Yeah! Damn Urameshi, always ignoring his damn responsibilities! He needs to learn to face them like a man, damn it!" By now a small group of people were quietly whispering to each other, staring at the two teens, "That's it! I'm going to-" Kuwabara was cut off as a small beeping came from his pocket. He hurriedly took out the small communication compact…thing from the Reikai.

"Kuwabara? It's me, Botan. Kurama just told me Yusuke hasn't shown up in his territory yet, have you seen him in the Ningenkai?" Botan asked.

"…Is that a new kind of cell phone?" an elderly woman whispered to her husband. The man shrugged.

"Beats me, the technology is so advanced these days!" Keiko, finally realizing they had an audience, nervously pulled Kuwabara into her apartment, shut the door, and closed the blinds.

"Kids these days…so quick to get at it! No morals, I tell you. Probably on drugs too, 'wizards' they said. Probably some street talk for drugs, or gangs!" the woman huffed as she dragged her husband down the street with her.

A/N: Ooooh, yeah. This really eased my nerves down. Loved the old lady. Hope you liked it, and yes this was mostly a big ramble kind of thing that showed what was going on outside of Hogwarts (that and I'm still trying to fill in some plot holes for what's next in Hogwarts. �.�) So, yes…hoped it met all of your expectations, and please review. If you can…add some constructive criticism to help me improve…and stuff. Yes…ok…bye…!

Oh, and if you didn't get what was going on, here's the summary of it…I guess. Makai's outnumbered, Yusuke's a traitor, Keiko has no idea what's going on, Hiei's oblivious, Kurama's stressed, Botan's confused, Koenma keeps noticing that papers are going missing, and he's starting to panic about it. And Yusuke fans…please don't kill me, not yet! If you still wish to kill me at the end of this story…then do so, but until then…mercy…?


	11. Hello class, somebody shoot me now

**Hogwarts**

"First thing first, you won't need any books for me. They're absolutely useless in what I have to teach you." Hiei met the class with an intense gaze, causing more than a few students to squirm in their seats, "What I will be teaching you is not how to read the future, not to control fire with your mind," a student's hand shot up. The Jaganshi muttered something under his breath, but nodded to the student, "What?"

"Why won't you be teaching us the fire thing? That's how you caught Professor's Umbridge's robes on fire, right? You didn't have a wand on you…"

"The 'fire thing' isn't something that can be…taught. It's just something you can either do, or not be able to." He paused; Botan's frantic warning ringing in his ears again. "_Don't do anything to jeopardize this mission, like getting fired! Don't. Cause. Trouble!"_

"And if any of the teachers or whatever ask about that, I didn't do it. Now then, as I was saying, I'll be teaching you how to…dissect a person's mind without the need of spells, incantations, or any of kind of supernatural or magical ability. Instead, you use only your eyes, and your head," more than a few eyebrows were raised, "I'll teach you how to keep hidden from your enemies, to be able to keep hidden within the shadows, and how to sense when a demon or a malevolent spirit is near you."

"Whoa…this is like 'how to be a ninja 101'," Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, "Pretty good class if you wanna' be a Auror(sp?), huh!" Harry nodded, mentally savoring the lack of death omens from this class.

"So for today I figured we'd do something easy for the day, to get started and all. I want-" the jaganshi was cut off by a startled gasp from the other side of the room, followed by,

"I see it!"

"Oh you poor dear, you're going to die in a week." Within seconds numerous voices were eagerly voicing their opinions on the "bad omen".

"Anyways," Hiei turned his head away from the scene, unsure of whether to be annoyed or amused by Trewalney's antics, "we'll start with the eye thing. Pick a partner, someone you don't know too well. Look into their eyes; study their posture, the way they do things all day tomorrow. Write every observation down. You don't need to stalk them or anything like that, but every time you see them pay close attention to them. Their attitude, their posture, you'll be trying to gouge their emotion, their thoughts from what you see. So basically, write on the scroll things you notice about them, then write what you think they're doing, why you think they might be doing it, and so on. Tomorrow we'll see how right or wrong you were. You can start now. Don't waste time, it's obviously due tomorrow." Groans were heard throughout the class.

"I thought he said easy…" Harry grumbled.

**Makai**

"Any luck in finding Yusuke, Botan?" Kurama politely inquired as she appeared in front him. The ferry girl shook her head.

"Keiko said Yusuke paid her a visit earlier, but other than that…nothing! I even got Kuwabara looking for him on the Ningenkai!"

"Have you told Koenma yet?" at the mention of the Reikai's prince's name, Botan scowled.

"No not yet, last I saw him he was _so_ happy to not lose some more paperwork…" a slightly annoyed drawl colored her words. If Kurama noticed it, he chose not to ask.

"Should I report this to Koenma then? The sooner he knows the sooner we'll find Yusuke…and hopefully an explanation as to what he's doing! After all, Koenma has more resources and such than we do…"

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her dismissively, "I'll be returning the Reikai shortly, I'll tell him then, ok? Until then, just keep up with keeping Yusuke's territory in order. I'll inform Mukuro, Yomi, and Bui as to what's going on right now, so they don't get suspicious about the sudden change in rulers here."

"Lord Bui? I was under the impression he was against what we were doing. You know…since our plan involved harming humans."

"He is, but he still needs to know these things," She shrugged, "At least he's letting us go through with the attack without consequences, right? I doubt Lord Koenma would be so willing to help the Makai if Bui hadn't agreed to letting us retaliate."

"But the enemy gets to make the first move, which could be fatal…" The ferry girl shrugged.

"Eh, what can ya' do."

**Hogwarts…again**

Hiei watched as the last of his students left, before he looked at Trewalney.

"Tell the headmaster I'm going to be a little late for dinner tonight. I have some business I need to take care of," the seer blinked.

"Business?"

"Yeah, letters to write to…family, in Japan." The jaganshi calmly explained.

"Oh…alright. See you later, professor." Hiei remained standing where he was until he was sure Trewalney was out of hearing distance. Then, he she his wizarding robes (they wear normal clothes under those robes…I think), walked to his desk, opened a small box on the desk, and took a familiar looking compact…thing. He flipped it open and waited for Koenma's face to appear.

"Wha- Oh, it's you. About time you contact me! You're 5 hours overdue your report!" the god whined. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Hn…nothing to unusual happening here. There is one annoying human I want to kill, but I won't…at least I won't until my mission's over."

"Don't kill _anyone_, period! Mission or no, if you kill anyone in that school who's not posing a threat, I'll send you right back to jail! Or maybe I'll make you a spirit detective again…"

"Whatever, has anything important happened while I've been gone?" Koenma slumped into his overly large chair with a sigh.

"Yeah…we can't find Yusuke…" the jaganshi raised a brow.

"Yusuke? Has he been compromised?"

"No! He just…left. AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE! Now Yusuke's territory is in a riot because their leader is missing, and I don't think Kurama can keep that moron's territory in control for much longer! What is that idiot thinking? Where is he!" the ruler whined again, throwing in a small tantrum.

"You mean-" he suddenly stopped talking, and looked at the door, "Never mind, someone's coming. I'll report back in 2 days."

"Wait, I'm not-!" the compact was snapped shut and Hiei quickly put it back into the box. Then he grabbed his wizard's robe, put it on, and opened the door to leave…only to be met with Harry's surprised face.

"Professor…!" he stared at Harry coolly.

"Mr. Potter, something wrong?"

"Uhh…well, I was wondering…" '_Damn it, he didn't hear me, did he?' _"…can you talk with the dead?" Well that wasn't expected; a small relief, but still unexpected.

"No…" Hiei forced himself to keep his voice neutral, "why?" Harry sheepishly shook his head.

"No reason…just some rumors, I guess. Well…sorry to bother you, professor."

"…You going to dinner, or have you already eaten?" the boy seemed surprised by the question, and then he shrugged.

"I already ate, but I think Ron and Hermoine are waiting for me back at the cafeteria," Hiei just nodded. Like he cared about that.

"Alright then, let's go. I'm hungry." Harry hesitated, and then slowly nodded.

"Okay, but uhh…. are you sure can't talk to the dead?" the jaganshi fixed him with an intent stare.

"Yeah, I am." He paused, "Why are you so convinced I can?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why did you ask again?"

"…Sorry." Hiei heaved a mental sigh. Humans were so fickle with their damn emotions.

"Don't be…" they walked in an awkward silence, "So how did you like my class? Any suggestions?" '_Tell me something stupid and I'll strangle you…I can't believe I'm doing this…damn it.' _Harry shrugged.

"Nah, it was…better than most of my classes."

"Hn." How long was he supposed to stay here again? God, what he wouldn't do to be back in the Makai…

A/N: T-ta da! Umm…sorry I was so late. I was going through I MAJOR bout of writer's block, but I was looking through my stats and I was like, "Damn, I haven't update in months!" so I…updated. Obviously. Now to update on that haven't-updated-in-about-10-months one…man…people must think that story's dead. Gah! Must…write…more…fanfiction…! Dies But yeah, I'm SO sorry I took so long! Please don't kill me, faithful readers, I'll try to keep my fanfic writing up to stat! Oh yeah, I fixed some mistakes from the last chapter, and added a Kuwabara part. I completely forgot about him! � Oops. So...you might want to check that out too. Thanks for the people who pointed out my mistakes, and the Kuwabara-less thing.


	12. So what if I told you Voldemort's alive?

**Grimmaulds Place**

Remus looked up at the grim Snape, a look of unbelieving shock on his face, "You're sure? An ally?"

"A powerful ally."

"Can you name names?" Moody asked. The potions teacher shook his head.

"No, all I know is that You-Know-Who has been meeting with some powerful demon lord with good connections."

"Connections? Don't all demon lordshave good connections?"

"Yeah…" he made a dismissive gesture with his hands, " but apparently this guy was forced into some demon exterminating organization, now that he's out of that organization, he's acting as a spy for You-Know-Who in that organization."

"Like you?"

"Yeah." Fudge nervously drummed his fingers on the desk, biting his lip.

"Does this demon exterminating organization have a name? Can we contact them? Ask them for _help_?" Snape shrugged.

"I don't know its name. All I know is…they're being infiltrated, and will probably fall, so any attempts to contact and ask them for help would be…pointless."

"But if we warn them, maybe they can help us!" Fudge growled, "We need to find these people so that we'll have allies, too. We _need_ allies!"

"Well they can't help, can they?" Severus snapped, he let out a sigh, "If these guys can't protect themselves against the Death Eaters, how are they gonna' help us? Huh?" the minister of magic stayed quiet, "They can't help us, all right? It's better if we just ignore them, and concentrate on at least slowing down You-Know-Who's demon friend."

"What do we know about _him_?" Sirius asked.

"He looks human, and was raised a muggle."

"A muggle? He's cooperating with a muggle?" Moody shook his head, "I don't believe it. Death Eaters even having a civil _conversation_ with a muggle sounds impossible."

"The demon's been living in the demon world for about a year, as I understand it. Anyways, I went digging into this guy, and I came up with something."

"What?"

"His old muggle address…"

**OoO** **Reikai OoO**

"Lord Koenma, we've failed to locate Yusuke, sir. What should we do?" the spirit guide nervously shuffled on their feet, looking at the ground.

"Forget it," she looked up in surprise.

"Sir?"

"We've got other things to worry about right now, ok? Yusuke's a big boy, he'll show up…eventually, and when he does I'll kick his ass. Until then we'll have Kurama take Yusuke's place as ruler until further notice. Now go and tell him." Koenma waved her off, "Shoo! Shoo!" The spirit guide blinked in surprise, before she bowed and left his office. Koenma sighed and slumped into his chair, a scowl on his face, "Stupid Yusuke causing all this stupid trouble, I'll bash his stupid face into the stupid ground when I find his stupid ass…"

**OoO** **Hogwarts** **OoO**

"So then Mum chased me around with a-" Ron stopped his story as he noticed Hermoine looking over his shoulder, "Oi! I'm telling a story here!" she looked back at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't Harry say he was going to the library?"

"…Yeah…" she nudged her head to somewhere behind Ron.

"So why's he coming back with Professor Shigure?"

"Uhh…" he quickly turned around and spotted Harry heading towards them, "I…dunno'…Hey! Harry! Over here!" he quickly waved his friend over. Harry took the empty seat beside Ron. The two stared at their friend, waiting for an explanation.

Harry didn't get what was going on.

"What?" Ron looked around, then leaned in close to Harry.

"Why did you come back with professor Shigure?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh…I uhh…ran into him in the hallway." Hermoine arched a brow.

"I thought you were at the library."

"I was! It's just…I uhh…I got bored, so I was heading back." Harry could tell the two didn't buy it, but neither Ron nor Hermoine pursued it.

"Sooo...how's your new Divination professor? Is he better than _Trewalney_?" Hermoine's voice dripped with contempt at the mere mention of the old professor's name.

"Oh! He's so _cool_! Bloody hell, there was this one time when he-"

"Ron, if your next words mention 'black fire' or 'Umbridge's robes on fire' I'll kill you. What professor Shigure did then is not 'cool', honestly! I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't done anything. I mean, why would he hire someone with such a temper?"

"He hired Snape, didn't he?" Harry muttered. Ron burst out laughing, while she leveled him with a glare.

"Oh nevermind!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Boys!" she grumbled. The two boys in question shared another snicker.

Unbeknownst to the three, a pair of artificial blue eyes watched them from the teacher's table. Dumbledore smiled at his new professor, and followed his gaze.

"So you noticed Harry then?" the old man chuckled, "Most professors would be tongue tied around him...I'm glad you aren't. I imagine it bothers the poor boy when even his _teachers_ get star struck!" another chuckle, Hiei ripped his gaze from the trio and turned to Dumbledore.

"Yeah...I don't get star struck, especially because of some little kid." he earned another beaming smile from the headmaster.

"So...are the rumors about Voldemort true?" If Hiei was one thing, it was blunt. The demon had to admit, his respect for the old man went up a few pegs when he didn't react too strongly. The smile was gone, but it was replaced with an amused look.

"Is that why you agreed to teach here? To fight Voldemort?" It didn't escape their notice when the teachers around nervously scooted their chairs away from the duo.

"No, no. If I wanted to kill someone...I'd kill them. I wouldn't bother trying to wait for them to come to me. That's just stupid. You're setting yourself up for an ambush if you do that." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"You know a lot about fighting?" Hiei shrugged.

"More so than most." Hey, it wasn't a lie.

"If...I said Voldemort was back...whatwould you say?" Silence...then another shrug.

"Hn." More than a few heads were turned when the headmaster of Hogwarts burst out laughing. Hiei just smirked into his goblet.

For a human, this one wasn't too bad.

A/N: Wow! It's been...what? A year now...man...uh...I've been writing a lot of original stuff, but not fanfic for like...this past year. And then, I re-visited my profile and notice that...damn, a lot of people want me to update. Like...a year, for some even two, years later, I'm stilll getting e-mails going, "When are you going to update?" Honestly, I'm touched you all like my stuff so much! In one review someone actually told me they talk about my stories with their friends! I...couldn't believe it! Wow! So...here. I know it's not much, but it's a start. I promise I'll try to update more regularly, but it'll probably end up being once a month. winces sorry, but I'm trying! R&R, and thanks to everyone for...reading!


	13. We good interrogaters! We ask question!

As people passed Moody and Remus, they snuck not-so-subtle glancesat them,whispers going wild. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw twogrown mendressed in rain boots, one in a trench coat, the other in an Adidas Hoody.

It was 96 degrees out. (In other words it was _sweltering_)

"Is this it?" Moody asked. Remus nodded, nervously nodding his head to passerbyers. Moody rolled his eyes at Lupin's paranoia, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a woman opened the door, warily eyeing the two men. To her credit, she kept quiet about their appearence.

"Do I know you?" She lit a cigarette, a scowl on her lips.

"Uh…yes," Lupin gave her a twitchy smile, "i-is this the Urameshi residence?" She eyed the two of them for a moment, before she took another long drag from the cigarette.

"If you're here for Yusuke, he's not home." She made to slam the door, but Moody caught it.

"Do you know where your son is, Ms. Urameshi?" He ignored her glare.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" another drag, "Listen, whatever he did this time, it isn't my business, alright?" Moody's hand was swapped away, and the door slammed shut. The two stood there in silence.

"Well…at least we know the mother doesn't know what's going on." Moody frowned at the door.

"Or she could just be a really good liar…" he knocked on the door again, which only earned him a muffled, "Get lost!", he knocked again, and the "get lost" evolved into a, "I'm calling the cops!"

"Mrs. Urameshi!" he screamed, faced pressed against the door, leaving Lupin to awkwardly wave away the weird stares of the small crowd gathering around them.

"It's not Misses, and it's Miss!"

"Okay, _Ms_. Urameshi, are you aware of your son's heritage?"

"Of course I am, I'm his mother!"

"Who's the dad?"

"A lowlife bastard who took out on us! You know him?"

"Miss Urameshi, unless you want me to scream your son's heritage to the nice people crowding around your door, I suggest you let my friend and I in." he paused for dramatic effect, "_Now_." Silence on the other end, then Moody jumped back as the door burst open, two hands grabbed both Moody and Lupin, and pulled 'em in, door slamming shut.

A little boy looked at his mother, who was staring dumbly at the apartment.

"Mommy? What was that?"

"Uh…" she just shook her head, "Nothing, honey. Let's go."

Keiko glared at the two bemused wizards, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. Yusuke's mother just collapsed on the living room couch and went back to watching her soaps, a brand new cigarette in her mouth. She gave them a lazy wave, and then completely ignored them.

"What do you two know about Yusuke? Where is he? Do you know?" she got in their faces, a fire burning in her eyes, "Is he trouble? Why are you looking for him?" Moody growled, Lupin smoothly stepped in.

"Miss…"

"Keiko." He smiled.

"Miss Keiko, you're…brother…?"

"Friend."

"You're…friend, Yusuke, is…uhh…"

"Consorting." Moody cut in.

"Ah! Yes! Yusuke is consorting with some very bad people right now, and, for his own safety, we need to find him before he makes a big mistake. So…perhaps you could tell me where he hangs out? Or something along those lines? It's for his safety, I promise."

"Yusuke is missing! Didn't I already tell you that? You think we haven't checked all of his hangouts? And I know all of his friends-" Moody snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well I do. And I don't believe a word you're saying! Yusuke is a good man, and he wouldn't do anything to _endanger_ anyone!"

"Did I say that?"

"You pretty much did." She scowled at him, "I'm not dumb. I can read between the lines, and whatever you think he's doing that's wrong, he's not doing it!"

"Oh believe me, he is." Keiko glared at Moody.

"Shut up! You don't know him like I do!" she pointed to the front door, "Now get out."

"Miss Keiko, are you aware that you're friend Yusuke isn't human?" Lupin whirled around to Moody in alarm.

"Moody!" the Auror raised his eyebrow to Keiko: a challenge. She met his gaze coolly.

"He's a half-breed, I know.His father was a demon lord. Now he's one too. I probably know more about it than you do, and ever will." She gave them a sickly sweet smile, all sugary sweet and very much saying 'fuck you', "Anything else?" Moody opened his mouth, Lupin cut in with his own fake smile.

"No, thank you though. We appreciate your help. If we find Yusuke, we'll be sure to let you know." And with that, he grabbed Moody's arm, and the two left.

The werewolf dragged the auror into the nearest alley, turning on him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why the bloody hell did you feel the need to tell that girl Yusuke's demon lineage!"

"Well obviously she knew…"

"What if she didn't? What would we do then, wipe her mind? And the mother's? What if the mother didn't know? We still don't know if she did!" Moody rolled his eyes.

"Remus, the woman didn't even twitch when I mentioned the demon thing, she knew. Both of them did. And I'm willing to bet that they're not the only ones." He sauntered out of the alley, Lupin following after him, "I think we need to find Mr. Urameshi's other friends." Moody stopped walking, "We got records?"

"On his friends?" Remus paused, mind racing, "Umm… no. Nothing." The auror kept walking, "Where are you going? We need to tell Dumbledore!"

"Oh yes, I agree…and we will…_later_. Right now, we're in prime position to gather more intelligence on You-Know-Who's newest ally. We need to take it. This is war, and we'll need everything advantage we can get right now."

"And what if his friends are in on it too?" Moody shrugged.

"We get rid of them. Kill two birds with one stone, right?" he chuckled at his joke, before awkwardly scratching at his ankle, "These bloody boots are killing me..."

**Reikai**

"Koenma-sama!" an oni hurriedly grabbed the remote, turning the screen onto two men wandering the streets, "There are wizards looking for Yusuke, sir! This must mean he's somewhere in the wizard part of the Ningenkai!" he stopped at Koenma's bland look, "Err…right?" Rubbing his temples, Koenma sighed.

"Probably, but right now we have other things going on!"

"Sir?" Koenma grabbed the remote, and the screen switched to cloaked men, roaming the forests of Makai.

"That stupid human sent his people to the Makai! Do you know what will happen? Either they find allies, or they get killed and _I_ have to do something about it, because it breaks the Makai laws! Either way is bad! Bad! _Apocalyptically bad!_" the oni dove to the ground, narrowly dodging the remote hurled his way.

"This is not good! This is beyond bad! What I'd normally do is get one of my detectives on it, but one's on a mission, one's _stuck_ baby sitting another's _territory_, one's _missing_, and one's looking for the missing one and nothing is going _right!_" he wailed, arms flailing everywhere, "Somebody do _something_!"

A/N: So umm…hey everybody. Long time no see. Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy St. Patrick's day, Good Friday, April Fool's Day, Valentines…yeah. It's been a while, no? Well…here ya' go. Please refrain from bodily harm, hm?  
-nervous laugh-  
Oh yeah, this is unedited...so...sorry for typos. I'll edit later. -shrugs-


End file.
